Lady Gambit
by joya blanca
Summary: La vida de Gambit es un asco, la mujer que amaba esta en los brazos de otro y no la puede recuperar, pero...¿y si tubiera una segunda oportunidad?
1. Capirulo1:Sueño

Lady Gambit

Marvel no me pertenece

1-El sueño

Todos los días, desde que obtuvo Regina sus poderes mutantes, ha tenido el mismo sueño...

* * *

En un bar llamado Harry's

-¡no puedes seguir así!

-no puedo evitarlo mon ami

Un hombre de ojos negros con iris rojo, cabello castaño...estaba tomando wishky con cara triste.

-yo creí que ya lo habías superado.

-eso también lo creí harry...(dio un trago a su bebida)...eso creí.

-Remy...tienes que seguir con tu vida, rogue ya no va a ...

-lo se... mais ne me rappelle pas (solo no me lo recuerdes)

-¿que?

-dame otro trago.

El hombre bebió al seco..

El pensó...lo que comenzó como un cuento...¡perdón!...película de terror , en donde la chica que amaba lo podía matar si llegaba a tocarla sin guantes...

Pasando por momentos, situaciones que volverían loco a cualquiera...estuvieron los dos juntos , durante años...

Luego un breve momento de paz, en donde al fin pueden tocarse...

-mierde

¡todo se arruina!..al poco tiempo de controlar sus poderes, el cae en coma ,ella usando sus poderes lo ayuda a volver con un costo...ella sabe de su pasado, ella no quiere verlo.

Asi termina en los brazos de magneto, sus celos no le dieron oportunidad de recuperarla...

-¿no crees que ya has bebido suficiente?

Ahora ella debe estar en el altar convirtiéndose en la Señora Lehnsherr

-oui

Mientras el dejo los x- men, para ahora trabajar en x-factor (several industries) ,también convirtiéndose en líder del gremio de ladones .Con el costo de estar solo como un dedo, con algunas citas ocasionales...

-creo que ya debo irme, au revoir Monsieur.

Tambaleándose, se levanto de su taburete.

-¡estas más borracho que una cava!...(saco su celular)...te voy a llamar un taxi.

-Non, puedo manejar...gambit siempre a manejado bien.

-no lo creo.

El borracho, con una sonrisa cínica lo mira..

- Ceci est ridicule (esto es ridiculo)... mon ami (mi amigo), he manejado tantas veces que puedo hacerlo incluso dormido...tranquilo Gambit puede hacerlo.

Antes de que el tabernero pudiera seguir marcando, el mutante que ya estaba afuera de su local.

-¿por que seguirá hablando en 3ª persona?

Afuera tambaleándose, enciende su moto , corriendo a toda maquina por la carretera.

No quiere llorar, ahora no...tiene que seguir adelante...

-estoy viejo.

Al ver esas arrugas, pequeñas en su cara por los espejos de su moto...

A estas alturas el siempre pensó que estaría casado con su chèrie (querida), dos hijos (si pudiera elegir nombres serian Rebecca y Olivier) , una mansión, etc,etc,etc...

Esos pensamientos, no le permitieron fijarse mucho en la carretera.

-BIP...BIPPPPPPPP.

Lo ultimo que vio fueron dos pares de luces, directo a el...Sin oportunidad de esquivarlo

Regina casi podía escuchar su ultimo pensamiento:"desearía tener una segunda oportunidad"

-RINNNNNNNNNN

* * *

Al igual que todos las mañanas se despierta con un sobresalto

-otra vez, el maldito sueño.

Dando un largo bostezo, estirando sus brazos mientras se pregunta ¿donde dejo su despertador?

-ni modo, tendré que usar el comando bucal...apagar despertador.

-apagado.

Buscando entre la pila de ropa encuentra su polera de manga larga (morada) favorita, su chaqueta negra, sus botas ...

-¿donde están mis...busco mis pantalones y encuentro el despertador, ¡que clarita estoy hoy!...¡aquí están!...¿por que lo habré dejado debajo del escritorio?...como sea.

Deja su ropa encima de su cama, también buscando su peineta (que encuentra debajo de su cama)

-espero que no sea un día muy soleado...ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...tengo que cómprame gotas para los ojos.

Se dirige al baño (evitando las cosas tiradas en su camino) . Se mira en el espejo del lavábamos , mientras se lava los dientes inicia su auto inspección habitual.

-siguen rojos.

Esos ojos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ese hombre...e incluso su largo cabello desordenado, recordaba en algo a el..Ese sueño, era tan real, tanto que hasta busco en Internet.

Llevándose el susto de su vida cuando descubrió que hace 90 años existió un hombre llamado Remy LeBeau, ¡idéntico al hombre de su sueño!.

Un mutante perteneciente a los X men (un antiguo grupo de supuestos héroes, que ella alguna vez estudio en las clases de historia ) que murió borracho en un accidente en su moto.

Lo más raro de todo el asunto era, que ella casi podía sentir, lo que sentía minutos antes de su muerte, era casi...como si fueran la misma persona.

-¡vamos Reg, no pienses en estupideces!

Escupiendo en el lavábamos, se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos.

-puedo ser parecida, sin embargo soy muy diferente...Regina no es Remy.

Pasándose el shampoo por el cabello, mentalmente creo una lista de diferencias:

-ella no era Cajun, ni si quiera sabia francés.

-no sabia andar en moto, ni si quiera conducir.

-no le gustaba el whisky...(bueno si, le gustaba un poquito)

-no fumaba...(antes si, pero lo dejo por razones personales)

-no robaba...(bueno si, pidió "prestado sin preguntar" algunas cosas a sus vecinos, cuando estuvieron mal económicamente)

-era desordenada, hasta decir basta.

-sus padres eran latinos.

Pasándose el bálsamo, creo una lista mental de similitudes:

-los ojos.

-el cabello.

-lo de hablar en 3ª persona de vez en cuando.

-los poderes.

-el hecho de que a ambos, les gustaba la gimnasia...siendo buenos acróbatas.

-el gusto por las artes marciales, en especifico el uso del bastón Bo.

Una vez lista y vestida, corrió la cortina de su dormitorio.

-auch...¡brillante!

Paso rápido de la mueca de desagrado, a la sonrisa sarcástica.

-perfecto para los lentes de sol.

Manteniendo la sonrisa, se coloco sus lentes de sol amarillos..

Deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera, llego hasta el comedor...

-buenos días Regina.

Otro punto que agregar a la lista de diferencias, su madre era policía...o mejor dicho, oficial de carretera.

-hola mamá.

La sonrisa paso a una mueca, al ver como quedo el pan tostado con mermelada.

-debiste dejar que yo cocinara.

-sabes que la cocina, no se me da...ups.

-si claro, "ups"

-jovencita, sabes bien que odio el sarcasmo matutino.

Levantando los hombros junto a una de sus mejores sonrisas, trato de comer (lo mejor que pudo) el desayuno preparado por su madre.

Mientras su gorda/rubia madre leía el periódico por Internet, la oji rojo no pudo evitar mirar la foto de su padre muerto, hace 4 años por cáncer de pulmón. (razón por la que ella ,ya no fumaba)

-¿quieres que te deje en el Terminal?...puedo pedirle a Olivier , que cubra mi turno.

Regina movió la cabeza, negativamente.

-¿segura?

Ella soltando una pequeña risita, le respondió.

-oh mamá, ya soy grande ...no necesita pedirle al Sr. Blanchet que te cubra.

Su madre hizo una mueca de desaprobación, ya no estaba segura ¿de donde? pero de ella, esa aptitud no salio.

-ok...mmmm...espera...las naves espaciales son muy peligrosas para una joven de 15 años, te vas por tele transportador.

-¡mamá!

-¡hablo en serio!...(se levanto para darle un beso, en la frente)...ve por tus cosas...ponte la gabardina.

-¿que tiene de malo mi chaqueta?...¡es de diseñador!, además se la gane limpiamente a los Blanchet la semana pasada.

-no tiene nada de malo, pero New york esta entrando en Otoño y la gabardina que te compre, es más abrigadora.

-si ma...(murmuro)...además de pasada de moda.

-te escuche jovencita.

La chica a regañadientes termino en una especie de capsula, su madre puso su tarjeta de crédito por una luz e inscribió la dirección.

-adiós cariño...esto es lo mejor, podrás controlar tus dones.

-¿dones? ¡JA!...no le pareció así al director de mi ultima escuela , cuando revente el salón de castigo.

-fiuu...no comiences...cuida la gabardina, me salio un ojo de la cara...¡lo olvidaba!...toma.

Le entrego unos guantes de cuero.

-debes abrigarte.

Sabiendo que no la iba dejar hasta que se los pusiera, se coloco los guantes negros...

-recuerda: sin sarcasmo y sin robos ¿ok?

-¡MADRE!...(puso una cara de falsa ofensa)...me "ofendes", yo nunca robaría, ni un escusado usado, de oro solidó.

-aja.

-en el instituto...¿tendrán cosas de oro?

Ante la cara malévola de su hija, la Sra. puso cara de shock...

-adiós.

Apretó el botón y la chica se fue.

-en el nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo, ojala que no se meta en nada serio.

La castaña paso del centro de tele trasportadores, de la comunidad humana en Marte.

-huhg...si que es grande.

A la Vibrante New york , saco su celular marca Stark...

-ok...yeah...listo, ahora solo me guió con el GPS.

El Instituto Jean Grey solo quedaba a unas cuadras, por lo que aprovecho de mirar un poco...

Pasando por miles de anuncios, tiendas con cosas para rob...digo!...mirar o comprar, se detuvo solo un minuto.

-el edificio Stark, guao... es más grande de lo que dicen.

El edificio más grande y ostentoso de la ciudad, con el logo de Avengers escrito con múltiples luces de colores, un espectáculo para la vista...¿cuantas cosas tendrá...

-¡basta!...(sacudió fuerte la cabeza)...tengo que dejar de pensar así.


	2. Capitulo2: el chico de ojos verdes

Capitulo 2: El chico de los ojos verdes.

Decidió tomarse una foto frente a la Torre Stark: Estaba imaginando la envidia de sus amigas en Marte, cuando...

-¡AUCH!

Un joven (que no sabe como)...le cayo encima, como si viniera volando...

-lo siento , aun no controlo bien el aterrizaje.

Era como de su edad, de cabello castaño con mechones blancos, junto a unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-feh, ¿estas bien?, ¿te lastimaste?

Ese tono sureño, esos ojos...Regina no sabia ¿como? ni ¿de donde? pero sentía que ya lo conocía...

-¿hola?...¿hay alguien ahí?...(hizo sonar sus dedos)...¡HEY!

-¿Que?...yo...tu...este...ejem...

Saliendo de su estupor (junto a la obvia sensación que estaba haciendo el ridículo), tratando de recuperar algo de compostura, acepto la mano enguantada para ayudarla a pararse, acompañado de una sonrisa sarcástica (de parte de ella).

-nunca nadie me había usado antes como pista de aterrizaje, no fue la gran bienvenida que esperaba de la gran manzana.

-¡no es gracioso!...¡pude haberte matado!

-¿matarme?..ja ja ja ja ja...querido, me han pegado más fuerte.

Regina había estado con muchos chicos, pero existía algo...un no se que, que provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil.

-no me he presentado...(le guiño un ojo)...me llamo Regina Blanco.

-hola, soy...

La alarma del celular del chico sonó.

-¡Mierda voy a llegar tarde A MI PRIMER DIA!

El chico vestido de verde, se fue volando con la misma rapidez en que aterrizó.

-que día tan extraño...¿que tenemos aquí?

Se agacho para recoger una baraja de naipes, que se le cayo al chico...

-justo cuando olvide el mió en casa, supongo que este chico freak no le importara "prestárselas" a Regina.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción las guardo en su gabardina café, estas cartas la mantendrían entretenida un buen rato (y de paso ganaria algo de dinero)...

-todas están, menos la reina de corazones...mmmm...me preocupare luego.

Caminando a toda prisa llego al lugar, parecía sacado de un museo..

El contraste con los ultra modernos edificios, era chocante.

-a mamá le encantaría el lugar, es como sacado de la peli drácula.

-Hola, tu debes ser Regina ¿no?

Una extraña anciana morena de ojos azules, acompañada de una pantera, la recibió.

-yep.

-hola, soy la Sra. Monroe pero puedes decirme Kymera...soy la Sub Directora.

Blanco no sabia ¿si darle la mano o no?, al final correspondió el saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Sra. Monroe.

-ven, te mostrare tu dormitorio...luego ven al hall para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

El dormitorio era enorme, era como 2 veces su dormitorio (solo que más ordenado)

-no quiero imaginar, cuanto estará pagando mà por esto.

Apenas comenzó a acomodarse, su teléfono sonó, era Rebecca.

-esta tipa es como un reloj.

Rebecca Blanchet, su vecina he hija del compañero de trabajo de su madre, era una de las pocas amigas que le quedaron después de su milagro (como le gustaba llamarlo su madre) .Por lo que Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz.

- bonjour chèrie(hola querida)...¿como te va en la escuela de fenómenos?..ja ja ja...es broma...¿llegaste bien?

-yeah becca...hasta aproveche de sacarme una foto cerca de la torre Stark.

-¿de verdad?... excellent (excelente)...mándamela rápido para presumir.

- mandar.

A los cinco minutos, la reacción de la descendiente de franceses no se hizo esperar.

- merde, est-ce une blague? (mierda, ¿es una broma?)

-en mi idioma.

-mejor paso... esta foto ni picasso la entiende.

-mmm...¿quieres saber el chisme?

- se mettre d'accord (deacuerdo)

-ok...estaba a punto de sacarme la foto...

-¿oui?

-cuando del cielo cayo un chico y...

-JA JA JA JA JA...

-¡NO TE RIAS!...no te estoy jodiendo, es la verdad.

-non...ja ja ja...ha...non , me estaba riendo de ti...ha...me reía contigo.

-con amigas como tu, quien quiere enemigas.

La gótica de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas, puso cara de cachorro...

-petit, sabes que es sin intención.

La castaña oji rojo sonrió sarcástica.

-eres tan predecible...JA JA JA JA JA.

5 min de insultos en francés después, Blanco pudo seguir su historia...

-no se por que pero el tipo parecía...glup...familiar...casi se parece, a la chica que aparece a veces en mi sueño...

-a ver...acaso...¿la madame se a enamorado o a descubierto que es bisexual?

-¡soy heterosexual hasta el pelo!...además yo nunca saldría con un granjero.

-oui...como tu "digas"

Molesta, con sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo de rabia. Esta a punto de cortar...

-¿como se llama el monsieur (señor)?...mmmmmm.

Regina quedo helada, como si un ventisca invernal le cayera de golpe...

-no lo sabes , ¿verdad?

La Señorita blanco movió la cabeza negativamente, al holograma enfrente de ella.

-¿por que no se lo preguntaste?

-no lo se , es que...no lo se...estos sueños...el parecido...no se que hacer.

-¿tu dudando sobre coquetearle a un chico?...¡ahora si lo he visto todo!

Su amiga, de verdad se veía...¿nerviosa?...la chica gótica, decidió tratar de calmarla...

-pues no importa...probablemente no lo vuelvas a ver...no te preocupes mon ami.

-gracias, debo irme la ceremonia de bienvenida esta a punto de comenzar.

-de nada, relájate , disfruta ¡y no olvides contarme los chismes !

-no lo olvido...adiós. Prometo llamarte cuando pueda.

-Más te vale, au revoir

La llamada se corto, dejando a la Marciana más relajada.

-tiene razón.

Sonriendo fue a peinarse un poco, la primera impresión siempre es importante.

-va a ser un buen día...un buen y maravilloso día.

Al llegar al hall, estaba repleto de todo tipo de adolescentes conversando entre si, de todos los colores, razas y formas imaginables (algunos parecían sacados de un comic)

El ruido paro en seco, cuando una mujer pelirroja algo canosa, apareció...

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes, parecía que les podía leer la mente, como en esas películas de terror en donde la chica rara analiza a todos...antes de matarlos.

La chica de Marte, esperaba una voz terrorífica..

-Bienvenidos..

En su lugar, se escucho la voz tranquila y maternal, sin embargo sin perder el tono de autoridad..

-Mi nombre es Rachel Summers, soy la directora de esta noble institución dedicada a ...

Bla, bla , bla, bla...legado de Charles Xavier...bla, bla, bla...tolerancia...bla...bla...bla...fundada por Wolverine en...bla...bla...bla...fenix...bla...bla..bla...Jean Grey...bla...bla...Hope Summers...bla...bla...bla...

Mientras los bla continuaban sin control, la castaña sentía que alguien la miraba...

Ahora si sintiéndose dentro de una película de terror, volteo la cabeza lentamente...

-ah...

Contuvo el grito al ver...¡EL CHICO CON QUIEN TROPEZO!...unas filas más atrás, entre los nuevos estudiantes...

Dio un (disimulado) respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, su corazón latía a mil...no estaba segura si lo que sentía era ¿amor o pánico?

-esto...(susurro)...no será tan tranquilo, como yo pensé.

Regina Blanco no podía concentrarse, en el discurso...

El corazón parecía estar a punto de salir disparado de su pecho, sus manos sudaban...¡la guinda de la torta!, podía...sabia que aquel chico la estaba mirando...

Ella había estado con muchos chicos, era la coqueta , la seductora, por lo que le estaba pasando. La dejaba descolocada.

Su instinto estaba en caos, por un lado le decía que se quedara, le coqueteara y viera que pasaba.

Por otro lado le gritaba ¡CORRE!...como si ya hubiera pasado por algo parecido.

Trataba de elegir ¿a cual voz escuchar?, cuando...

-hola Regina.

¡LO TENIA ENFRENTE!

-quería preguntarte si tu...

Fue lo ultimo que vio, antes de desmayarse por los nervios.

Apenas abrió los ojos vio un gato...bueno algo parecido a un gigantesco gato, con canas usando bata de medico y unas pequeñas gafas.

-no se lo que habré tomado...(dijo tratando de levantarse)...pero es lo más fuerte, que he probado en mi vida.

Lo que se suponía era una "alucinación"...¡COMENZO A HABLARLE!

- usted no a tomado nada señorita, es solo producto de los nervios...a algunos alumnos les pasa...¡se emocionan demasiado!

Mientras la cosa la examinaba, se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando...

-ok...todo en orden, de todos modos tenia que hacerle un examen medico como a todos los nuevos...¡oh mis estrellas y ligas!...mi falta de modales no tiene limites, soy el , todos me llaman Best o bestia en español.

-hola...blanco...Regina Blanco.

-encantado de conocerla Señorita Blanco.

Si ya le había dado la mano a un tipa rara con una pantera, ¿por que no a un gato gigante?

-si alguna vez se siente mal, no dude en venir a verme.

-gracias, doc.

Apenas sale de la enfermería.

-¿estas bien?

¡OTRA VEZ EL!, sintió que se desmayaría por 2ª vez

-¡ow!...¡cálmate!...feh, ni si quiera te he tocado en la piel, sin guantes.

-¿tocado?

-larga historia...conste que ya lo controlo...la me dio un pre-entrenamiento, para que no pasara más accidentes.

Lo que fuera, Blanco no quería enterarse...no ahora...

-¿has visto mis cartas?...cuando salí volando, se me cayeron...solo me quede con la reina de corazones.

Si este era el precio para que este chico se alejara...¡Regina estaba dispuesta a pagarlo!

-toma...(le paso la baraja)...espero que con esto dejes de molestar a Regina.

-¡yo no te estoy molestando!...(la miro perplejo)...¿por que hablaste en 3ª persona?

La oji rojo se levanto de hombros.

-no lo se...es una mala costumbre.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la castaña sintió el deseo de...¿acariciar su rostro con su mano enguantada?

-¿que pasa?

-yo...este...yo...

El rubor de su cara pronto llego a sus orejas, pronto vio algo parecido en el chico que tenia enfrente.

No sabia que estaba pasándole, los sueños, el chico, ahora esto...

-ADIOS.

Regina (en contra de su comportamiento habitual), salio corriendo.

Por algunas extraña razón, a los demás alumnos (como broma) pareció muy divertido bautizarlos.

Como Lady Gambit y Mister Rogue.


	3. Capitulo 3: El Mail

Capitulo 3: El Mail.

-hasta que por fin se digno a escribir...hace meses que parece, que se la trago la tierra.

La gótica Chica sonrió al ver en su bandeja de entrada un mail de su amiga, al ver la palabra "urgente" pensó que se trataba de una broma.

-Ja...vemos lo que la graciosa petit, me a escrito.

* * *

Las ganas de reír se terminaron, al leer lo siguiente:

"¡Estoy aterrada! con todas sus letra DA...me falto la estupida e ¡pero a quien mierda le importa"

Los sueños siguen cada vez más intensos, más reales...y ese chico...

¿te acuerdas del chico de los ojos verdes? ¿el que me cayo del cielo y casi me aplasta?

¡EL LO EMPEORA TODO!

Me han contado que tiene la habilidad de absorber energía con el tacto, bla, etc,bla.

¡no lo necesita!, me habla y con solo oír su voz , sus ojos , siento que me voy a desmayar.

Yeso que lo tiene controlado (lo se, por que lo he visto sin guantes, dando la mano y nada ocurre)

¡NO ES BROMA!...¡TE JURO QUE SI TE ESTAS RIENDO AL LEER ESTO, TE VOY A MATAR!

En fin, no tengo idea de lo que pasa, nunca antes había pasado.

El colmo de todos, no se siquiera su nombre, no me a quedado de otra que referirme a el como Mister rogue.

Lo más raro ocurrió hace un par de meses..

Estaba en mi habitación, tratando de estudiar para la prueba sobre la a guerra de Apocalipsis.

-AAAAAAA...OOO...¡HAY LOGAN!...AAAAAA.

¡NO ES BROMA!

En la habitación continua, estaban el fundador de la escuela y su esposa una tal Jean.

Ya sabes , la tal fénix que regreso hace unos años de los muertos y eeeeeeeeettttttttccccccc.

No me molesta tener de vecina a alguien, que a estado en el más allá...sino que, ¡tuviera su luna de miel justo cerca de mi dormitorio!

Escuchaba clarito todos los gritos, algunos aullidos e incluso escuche la cama de ellos golpear la pared con fuerza, más de una vez.

Después de varios intentos de hacerlos callar, me dije "bueno si voy a tener porno gratis, mejor aprovecho"

Deje el grueso libro de lado, saque aquella revista que me mandaste (gracias me a servido de mucho) comencé a masturbarme, tratando de imitar el ritmo de mis vecinos..

Estaba concentrada en mi actor favorito, de lo más bien .Esta es la parte rara...

-te amo Remy.

Aparecieron en mi mente imágenes de aquel tipo de la moto que esta en mis sueños, con la tipa que a veces aparece.

-oh chèrie.

El tipo la mira con pasión, mientras la besa acariciando su senos, diciéndole cosas en francés junto con penetrarla con fuerza/ con ritmo.

¿eso me desmotivo? ¡NO! Me excite aún más, mientras más intensas eran las imágenes, podía sentir más lo que el hombre sentía, casi meterme en su piel.

Luego aparecían , mejor dicho imagine al granjero besándome, mientras me tumba en la cama. Ambas imágenes se entre mezclan y me excito aun más.

Nunca antes (se que ya he repetido la frase) me había excitado tanto.

Mis gritos debieron escucharse muy alto, por que al día siguiente vi. a Ms. Monroe pidiéndole a la directora fondos para aislar las paredes.

¡no te imaginas la vergüenza que medio!, no se como logre pasar ese día, ni el examen.

Fue curioso, fue como si yo lo hubiera vivido en carne propia y necesitara estudiar...freak -

La noche siguiente me entere que los Srs. Logan estaban de luna de miel, yo creí que tendría una buena noche.

Me equivoque:

"no puedo seguir Remy"

Eran imágenes del hombre y la mujer , esta vez la mujer rompía con el, sentí las lagrimas del tal Remy en mi rostro, su corazón destrozado.

Me desperté llorando, sentí tal melancolía que me volví a dormir llorando, dando paso al tipico sueño del bar.

He estado mal, esa melancolía sin razón me tubo deprimida durante meses (por eso no te escribí)

He tenido que usar mis mejores sonrisas y caras de ángel, para poder evitar que los demás se preocupen.

Por suerte el granjero, esta afuera en una misión.

Hasta que me harte, no podía seguir así, me mire en espejo y me dije "basta de autocompaciòn"

Lentamente la melancolía se fue, duermo mejor y los sueños pararon.

Nada de esto es la razón por la que escribo, es por,,

Estaba en mi clase de teatro, cuando la Señorita Jean Grey (no se por que sigue usando Grey, si legalmente ahora es Logan) con una enorme barriga, se retiro temporalmente acompañada de su marido, quien por su vestimenta no quería aceptar que estaba viejo..

Minutos después con un ¡BUM! apareció una mujer azul, de orejas puntiagudas:

"hola, me llamo Talia Wagner, seré su maestra suplente, mientras la tiene su prenatal"

El granjero y su grupo, estaban de vuelta, por alguna extraña razón coincidíamos en esta clase, ahora que lo pienso coincidimos en todas.

La clase siguió normal, no dejaba de mirar el reloj...estaba tan desconcentrada, que me equivoque como 15 veces. De seguro esta vez ,no me eligen para el elenco.

Las palabras más hermosas que dijo la maestra "termino la clase"

Yo casi salto de felicidad, tomo mis cosas y casi llego a volar.

Otra victoria, otra vez que logro evitar al chico raro...estoy a medio camino cuando me doy cuenta.

¡olvide mi baston bo!

A maldiciendo al maldito mundo, regrese al teatro. Estaba agachada buscándolo.

-se te cayo esto.

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, se de quien es esa voz.

Con mi mejor sonrisa, me levanto y lo recibo.

-gracias.

-se nota que es muy especial para ti, ¿no?

-esste...mi padre me lo regalo.

Su voz, su dulce acento sureño...

-feh, tu papá debe ser buena onda, para regalarte algo tan cool...¿me lo presentas?

-murio hace 4 años.

-oh lo siento.

-descuida querido, no lo sabias.

Con evidente pena me pone la mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acariciarle el rostro.

-no querría molestarte, ¿me perdonas?

Al ver esos ojos calidos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-por supuesto.

Ambos terminamos charlando en las gradas.

-¿de donde vienes?

-de Marte.

-no te vez muy marciana, ¿no se supone que son verdes con antenas?

-JA JA JA JA...no precioso, en la comunidad humana en Marte, cerca de lo que se cree, fue alguna vez pantano...¿y tu?

-De Kansas, mi familia tiene una pequeña lechería.

- Interesante...en cuanto a mi querido, mi padre era fiscal y mi madre Oficial de Parquímetros.

-¿en serio?, entonces debes tener un desarrollado sentido de la justicia.

-nop...me han pillado varias veces, tomando "prestado sin permiso"

No puedo evitar ponerle apodos cariñosos, tampoco estar lejos.

-como tu digas rata de pantano.

Normalmente le habría dado un puñetazo, por el apodo...pero esta vez no.

-¿quieres ir al cine?

Ante la pregunta, siento que me voy a desmayar ...mis instintos se dividen, quiero correr y comérmelo a besos.

-yo...

Antes de razonar, mis manos están en su cara , acercándola para darle un beso.

Normalmente diría algo coqueto , pero me sentía tan confundida que salí corriendo

lo ultimo que escuche fue "MAÑANA A LAS 12 ESTA BIEN, HUHG"

Ahora tengo una cita (que no quería) con un chico que no le se el nombre.

* * *

Rebecca luego de pensarlo unos minutos le contesto.

* * *

no tienes nada mejor que hacer, divierte y disfruta el momento

* * *

La chica gótica sonríe, dando paso a su verdadera apariencia...Scarlet Wich

-ahora es tu turno Anna Marie, veamos si lo puedes recuperar.

Wanda sonrió con malicia, después de tondo Rogue nunca le agrado y se merecía estar en esa forma.

* * *

Flash Back

Wanda regresaba molesta de la boda de su padre.

-¡¿en que mierda estaba pensando cuando se caso con esa puta?!

Su celular sonó, era Tommy.

-¡mamá ven rápido han tenido un accidente!

La bruja escarlata, se tele trasportó abriendo un portal al hospital . Su padre estaba OK pero su madrastra...

-¡tienes que salvarla!

Su padre la sacudió desesperado, al parecer Carol Danvers borracha llego a la recepción, dándole una tunda a la recién casada.

Magneto en su desesperación prefirió conducir, ya que estaba tan nervioso que no podía volar.


	4. Capitulo 4: Désolé

Capitulo 4: Désolé

Magneto en su desesperación prefirió conducir, ya que estaba tan nervioso que no podía volar.

-haré lo que pueda.

La bruja escarlata, entro a la habitación de su herida madrastra.

Como apenas podía ver (y mucho menos hablar), Wanda se comunico telepáticamente.

-Seré breve, mi padre mato a Remy, mientras trataba de llevarte aquí...fue un accidente...el iba en moto y accidentalmente lo choco.

Una imperceptible lagrima, paso por la mejilla de la mutante.

-remy...

-¡Lo sabia!...¡siempre lo supe!...sigues enamorada de el, te flecho desde que lo viste la primera vez en la patrulla x, te flecho aun más cuando bailo contigo en el cumpleaños del profesor...solo usaste a Joseph y mi padre como un medio para sentir estabilidad, un delirio de Edipo...

-¡CIERRA EL HOCIOC PUTA DE MIERDA!...¡SI PUDIERA MOVERME TE MOLERIA A PALOS!

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA OFENDIDA PERRA DEGENERADA!...ahora ninguna será feliz, se que le cagaste la vida a Magneto por casarte con el...por lo menos a ti también te cagaron con la muerte de Gambit.

Unas lagrimas brotaron del rostro de Rogue...Ella podía sentir de que a pesar de lo que paso con Apocalipsis, el nuevo hijo, etc,etc,etc...aun lo amaba...

-como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones: te curo o te dejo morir para que te puedas reconciliar.

Scarlet miro seria a su nueva madrastra.

-eso creí...mantendré tus recuerdos.

Regreso del Flash Back

* * *

-aun me da risa...JA JA...JA...¡ha!...cuando volvió a aprender a hablar y me llamo para reclamarme por reencarnar hombre.

La mujer regreso a la forma de Chica Gotica...

-al final, todos obtuvieron lo que querían...buena suerte Anna Marie.

Mientras que en la mansión X

-tiene que ser joda.

Regina Blanco ,no puedo evitar sorprenderse ante la respuesta de su amiga

* * *

no tienes nada mejor que hacer, divierte y disfruta el momento

* * *

-no me queda otro, tendré que ir.

Al otro día..

A una hora inusualmente temprano (para ella) se baño, se peino, se puso colonia , se maquillo y se puso el vestido más sexy de su closet

-estoy ardiente.

Si miro por todos lados para inflar su ego.

-ese granjero no va a saber, ¿que le pego?

Con una gran sonrisa malévola, beso su reflejo.

Al salir todos los chicos le silbaban también le decían piropos, inflando su ego aun más. Provocando que las chicas se molestaran.

Todo iba bien.

_**-no vallas.**_

Esa voz, la voz del hombre de sus sueños.

_**-¡NO VALLAS!**_

Ese tono francés sonando en su cabeza.

_**-¡Stupide , ¿no te das cuenta que vas a una trampa?...solo te ilusionara para luego desecharte como basura.**_

¡Esos gritos!, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer estallar la pared, en la que estaba apoyada.

-cal...cálmate...es solo tu imaginación...relájate Regina.

Respiro profundo, continuo caminando hasta su cita.

-¡GUAO!...¡Te ves más ardiente que una zarigüeya en un sartén!

_**-es a donde vas chèrie.**_

-cállate.

-¿he?

-essteeee...gracias precioso.

La película era...era...¡Regina no sabia ni de que se trataba!, cada vez que el granjero trataba de acercarse o hacer el tipo gesto del bostezo...

**_-NONNNNNNNN_**

La voz gritaba en su cabeza, provocando que instintivamente lo rechazara...Dejando atónito a su cita.

Tanto Lady Gambit como Mister Rogue salieron en silencio del cine, caminando hasta el parque, el oji verde trato de conversar...

-ejem...¿te gusto la película?...creo que la filmaron en Nueva Orleans.

-hm.

-cielos, que comunicativa estas.

-aja.

Llegando al parque, terminaron sentándose cada uno en un columpio cercano.

-¿te doy asco?

La pregunta saco de su letargo a la oji rojo.

-si...no...ahhhh...(se puso las manos en la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello)...¡no lo se!

_-¡CORRE PETIT CORRE!_

-¡YA CALLATE CABRON DE MIERDA!

La reacción de su compañera dejo helado al castaño/blanco.

-¡no es a ti!...yoo...adiós...esto fue un error.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo , cuando apareció la Señora Logan.

-no lo estas pasando muy bien verdad...relájate, yo pase lo mismo que tu, cuando reencarne.

La pelirroja con un avanzado embarazo, hizo una seña para que la joven volviera a sentarse, mientras ella tomaba el tercer columpio...El joven las miro en silencio.

-Cuando reencarne me llamaba Amanda Gris...al igual que tu, cuando despertaron mis poderes mutante tuve sueños, pesadillas de otra vida que no entendía...horrendas pesadillas...

-Jean...

-déjame terminar Rogue...mi familia de esta vida pensando que estaba loca me interno , estuve ahí hasta los 21, viví una vida normal en Escocia, conocí a un chico a quien quería, estaba a punto de casarme..

Los dos jóvenes la miraron con cara de ¿y?. Jean les respondió

-Leí en Internet el obituario de Cíclope, casi puedo recitarlo " el cual nunca volvió en vida a su patria por sus crímenes cometidos por el fénix oscuro , sus restos serán trasladados desde Canadá..."

-¿y que hice?...salí corriendo, era como si una fuerza mayor me impulsara a ir, como si el fuera un tema pendiente en mi vida...Emma me reconoció sin dudarlo, echándome a gritos de la iglesia por ser la viuda...yo no entendía nada, estaba tan confundida...Scarlet Wich me ayudo a saber ¿quien era yo en realidad?...sin embargo no ayudo mucho recordarlo.

La ex de Cíclope tomo un minuto, el tema era muy emotivo para ella.

- El mundo que yo conocía ya no existía comenzando por el hecho de que mientras estuve muerta un grupo de versiones jóvenes de los X- men originales estuvieron rondando, mis amigos la mayoría muertos en batalla o de vejes. Mi hijos estaban muertos , solo Rachel me queda pero apenas me hablaba...quise volver a morirme hasta que...Logan apareció...

La temperatura comenzó a bajar un poco, a ella no le importo.

-Estaba más viejo de lo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo el mismo...el estuvo a mi lado en todo el proceso, el me apoyo...al final me di cuenta que el tema pendiente era el.

Se acaricio un poco la barriga, sonriendo al sentir las patadas de su bebe.

-ustedes tienen algo pendiente...no tengas miedo de recordar Remy.

-¿REMY?

La embarazada se fue, dejando a la pareja solos...Una luz apareció, de ella salio la Bruja Escarlata.

-¿listo o lista para recordar?

Regina dudo, pero al sentir la mano con la suya del sureño, al final acepto.

-ok.

Con un montón de palabras en latín, los recuerdos de su vida anterior regresaron.

Mister Rogue sonrió.

- ¿ya lo recuerdas?

-oui.

Se levanto de su asiento , parecía que le iba a dar un beso, pero en su lugar le dio una cachetada de energía cinética.

-supongo "_ chèrie"_ que como ahora soy mujer, esto no será mal visto.

Algo no andaba bien, en vez de su típica sonrisa tenia una cara de ira. Sus ojos destellaban de un rojo intenso.

-¡¿por que diablos me hiciste eso?!

-¡¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?!

La ira de Remy, Regina o como quiera llamarse, era tan alta que lo dijo todo en francés.

- Après toutes ces années que j'étais à vos côtés ... durable de mauvaise humeur, sourire pour vous, vous donner de la nourriture, de sauver le monde pour vous, pour vous .. reformándome être à vos côtés même! quand vous avez fini avec moi et j'avais temporairement avec un autre! ... putain putain est même allé à un futur post apocalyptique pour vous!(¡Después de todos los años en que estuve a tu lado!...¡aguantando tu mal humor, sonriendo para ti, dándote comida, salvando el mundo para ti, reformándome para ti,!..¡estando a tu lado incluso cuando terminabas conmigo y te ibas temporalmente con otro!...¡maldita puta hasta fui a un futuro post apocalíptico por ti!)

Las lagrimas de dolor ,comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

- Pourquoi? Remy ... vous a tout donné! ... Je vous ai donné mon coeur sur un plateau d'argent et ils piétiné! ... Jamais eu besoin de me toucher, toujours trouver un moyen de me faire du mal sans en avoir besoin! .. j'étais à vos côtés ... quand vous avez besoin le plus, je n'ai jamais compté ...(¿por que? ...¡Remy te dio todo!...¡te di mi corazón en bandeja de plata y tu lo pisoteaste!...¡nunca necesitaste tocarme, siempre encontraste el modo de herirme sin necesitarlo!...estuve a tu lado cuando más lo necesitaste, nunca me apoyaste...)

Lo ultimo lo dijo tan claro, que el o ella o lo que sea entendió...

-...ni si quiera me confiaste tu verdadero nombre...

-rem...

-terminamos...esa era la razón para querer reencarnar, poder al fin librarme de ti, tu recuerdo... adieu pour toujours (adios para siempre)

Se dio la vuelta, pensando ¿como recuperar su antiguo cuerpo?

-¡ANNA MARIE!

Paro en seco, al escuchar el grito.

-Anna Marie...ese es...era mi nombre...ahora soy Antón Mario.

-no es suficiente.

-lo se...no te lo dije antes, por que no quería que me hirieras , por que si confiaba en ti y me lastimabas...lastimarías a Rogue, la mutante...no a mi.

-désolé (lo siento) sigue siendo insuficiente.

El castaño/blanco le dio un beso a la castaña, dejándole ver todo...

-¿ahora es suficiente?

Mister Rogue la miro con todo el amor del mundo.

-no.

Lady Gambit se fue , por un oscuro callejón...

Lo ultimo que supo de "ella" era que se había cambiado el apellido a LeBeau y que buscaba el modo de regresar a lo que era.

Con el tiempo, no les quedo otra a ambos que aceptar sus actuales géneros, lentamente se volvieron amigos y nada más.


	5. Capitulo 5: Niñera

Capitulo 5: Niñera

-¡ya niñas quietas!

El Señor Logan nunca imagino lo difícil que era mantener quietas a unas gemelas síquicas de 4 años...

-¡Jubilo deja eso!...¡no!...¡kitty cuantas veces te he dicho que...¡oh mierda!

-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Las dos pelirrojas se cubrieron las caritas sorprendidas...

-¡papi dijo una grosería!... ¡papi dijo una grosería!... ¡papi dijo una grosería!

Las niñas no dejaban de repetir la palabra, dando saltitos tomadas de las manos...

Mientras los crayones dibujaban solos las paredes, además de los peluches que volaban alrededor de la cabeza de su padre. Wolverine sintió un deseo enorme de sacar sus garras.

-RINNNNN

-¡al fin!

Con alivio fue a abrir la puerta.

-feh, tienes una cara de no haber dormido en días.

-No he dormido desde que nacieron.

Jean (que termino de arreglarse) sonrió al ver al castaño/blanco.

-me alegro que hallas podido venir...Rachel esta hasta el cuello con la matricula de este año y Hope esta haciendo una conferencia en la India.

-no hay problema, además sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo con las niñas.

Rogue o Mister Rogue había hecho su vida, Sin embargo existía algo que le faltaba...algo que estas niñas le ayudaban a olvidar, aunque sea por 5 min.

-y...¿como me veo?

La mujer en un escotado vestido rojo, giro para mostrar todo el vestido a su marido que la miraba lascivamente.

-Espero que no sea muy exagerado, no quiero parecer una copia mala de la Reina Blanca.

-Rojo...no puedes comparar a una puta con una dama como tu.

Las niñas volvieron a cubrirse las caritas.

-no comiencen enanas, ¡ni se le ocurra volver a hacer el show que hicieron hace poco!

-si papi.

Rogue se acercó disimuladamente a Jean.

-¿por que siempre hablan al mismo tiempo?

-ni idea...creo que están conectadas...como los cucos de Stanford.

-¡si las señoras ya acabaron de cuchichear , tenemos una reservación!

-hay días en que pregunto, ¿por que me case con ese hombre?

La puerta se cerro dejando al X men solo con las pequeñas.

-Anna Marie, ¿nos cuentas un cuento?

-¡glup!...¡cuantas veces les he dicho que es Antón Mario.

-tu mente dice otra cosa...(ambas sonrieron con malicia)...¿nos cuentas una historia?

-ok, si dejan de llamarme Anna Marie, les cuento algo...¿trato?

-¡si Rogue!

-No es Rogue ,Es...¡ah!...olvídenlo.

Las niñas acurrucadas escucharon la historia del Patito Feo, durmiéndose dulcemente en sus camas. El castaño/blanco cerro con cuidado la puerta.

-si alguien las viera no sospecharía , lo traviesas que son...ja ja ja.

Con las Logan roncando, fue hasta el living del departamento. Con un sandwich fue a ver un documental sobre Howard The Duck.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta alrededor de las 24:00 horas.

-RINNNNN...RINNN..RINNNNNNNNN.

-arggg...¡¿quien diablos será a estas horas?!

Molesto hasta las orejas, de golpe abrió la puerta.

-¡ya para tu festival maldito...

- bonjour

Afuera llovía a cantaros, enfrente de el estaba quien en su vida anterior había sido su novio, ahora mujer.

-¿esta el viejo?

-no...fue a celebrar su aniversario, vuelve mañana.

-dile que estuve aqui, au revoir

La ladrona estuvo a punto de irse, cuando el sureño la detuvo.

-¿no quieres pasar?...por lo menos hasta que la lluvia pase.

- merci (gracias)

Ese cabello mojado, junto a la polera que le remarca todo...

-¿oui?

¡Ese maldito cuerpo masculino, con sus estupidas hormonas se las estaba jugando otra vez!...bueno, ok...con Gambit o Lady Gambit o como quiera llamarse, era con la única con la que le pasaba.

-esteee...¿quieres café?

Algo en la oji rojo le decía que el oji verde, se había excitado. Antes en su cuerpo original eso le habría gustado, ahora prefería solo beber café.

-sin leche, sin crema. Con dos de azúcar.

-ya se como te gusta.

Le lanzo una toalla para que pudiera secarse, mientras que en la cocina preparaba el café.

-¿como te ha ido?

-te envié un mail.

-no es lo mismo.

-que tu no sepas leer, no es mi problema. Mon ami.

-arrg...¡maldita rata de pantano!...¡eres una...

La mujer enfrente de el, siguió bebiendo su café indiferente...El hombre dando un fuerte suspiro, se preparo un café. Sentándose en la mesa del comedor, enfrente de ella.

-¿que sucede?...¿se suponía que éramos amigos?

Unos chispazos de energía cinética aparecieron entre sus dedos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no convertir la taza en una bomba.

-A mi me encantaba ser hombre mon ami...mierde...me convencí de que podía hacerlo , de que podía aceptar ¡esto!...(se apunto al pecho)...pero al final no pude "mon amour"

Esas dos ultimas palabras, era como si las estuviera mascando con dolor...

Rogue al principio se había echo la idea...lo había aceptado, pero no...¡extrañaba tanto su cuerpo original, su genero!

-se lo que sientes...

-¡no crees que yo también lo se!, mais ne me rappelle pas.

El oji verde, dio un largo sorbo al café.

-¡no me interrumpas!...trate que Scarlet Wich me devolviera mi sexo, le agradezco que me allá revivido...¡pero no así!... stupidité

Gambit se rió, ese extraño acento forzado le provoco una carcajada, hasta el punto que le dolía un costado...Era un dolor bueno, hacia años que no se reía de ese modo.

-ja ja ja ja...touche.

-tengo una idea, para pasar el mal rato.

Debajo de un estante, saco un pack de cervezas.

-Wolverine las importa desde Canadá, no creo que le importe si tomamos 1 o 2.

Ante la propuesta la castaña levanto una ceja junto a una sonrisa maliciosa.

- chèrie creo que te enseñado demasiado.

Ambos levantaron una cerveza.

-¡por la stupidité!

Bebieron al seco las cervezas, pasando a la siguiente...

Entre cerveza y cerveza se relajaron, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya se habían terminado el pack. Rogue saco el de reserva.

-¿por que...p...por...que cuando maldicen dicen que es fran...frances?...es como si cada vez que dijo mierde, dijera que es Ingles.

-ni idea...¿otra para el camino?...m...mm...mon...a que diablos.

- se mettre d'accord...(agarro la lata que le lanzaron)...solo por que...tu...tu...sabio mono del oriente, me lo pides.

-bebe más y habla menos, rata.

-aaaaaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenia a la reina de los Ladrones con sus labios unidos a los de el.

-¿que sucede chèrie ?...antes de gustaban los besos de Gambit...antes te gustaba.

Los besos continuaron, besos más intensos, más salvajes , con lengua, dientes y todo...

El oji verde, cargo a su compañera, con una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación matrimonial.

Lanzándose a la cama , comenzaron a desvestirse.

Las cabezas de ambos daban vueltas, ese momentos ya si sabían que eran ni les importaba...

La jaqueca de la mañana...aaaaa...era la ultima cosa familiar que le quedaba, de su vida anterior. Algo a lo que era común.

Lo que no era común, era escuchar el latido del pecho de alguien...Sentir un dolor en la entrepierna, junto con la sensación de tener algo duro dentro.

Con mucho cuidado abrió un ojo, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar, trato de pensar...

-¿que paso anoche?

* * *

Flash back

Lo ultimo que recordaba es tener una conversación de borrachos.

-¿por que...p...por...que cuando maldicen dicen que es fran...frances?...es como si cada vez que dijo mierde, dijera que es Ingles.

-ni idea...¿otra para el camino?...m...mm...mon...a que diablos.


	6. Capitulo 6: Magia y enfermería

Capitulo 6: Magia y enfermería.

-ni idea...¿otra para el camino?...m...mm...mon...a que diablos.

Entre lagunas de mentales, llego a esto..

-AAAA...TE AMO...TE AMO... RATA DE PANTANO...AAAA

-AAAA... OH MON AMOUR...AAA.

Era una escena sacada de una película porno, sudando, chocando el respaldo de la cama. Ambos gritando de placer.

Recordaba mucho a como era su vida sexual antes, seria idéntico si no...ya saben, el cambio de genero.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

Además del hecho de que probablemente su pareja, no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido.

Esta el asunto de que Remy como Regina Blanco (antes de recuperar su memoria), había tenido muchas parejas, pero jamás se había acostado con nadie...Como que ahora no importa mucho.

Lo que comenzó como una visita casual para ver si Logan ,lograba convencer a Wanda que le devolviera el genero, termino en esto.

Algo en su interior le decía, que por primera vez en su vida ,no debió haber tenido sexo.

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA!...¡DESPIERTA!

-¿que?

Mister Rogue se despertó con un sobresalto, se encontraba en la cama de 2 plazas de Logan y Jean con sus gemelas saltando .

-¡queremos helado!

-feh, saben que no puedo darles helado en el desayuno.

-¡le diremos a papi!

A continuación las gemelas imitaron a la perfección, gemidos, gruñidos y de mases de una noche de pasión.

Helado miro al parar de diablas, de rostro angelical.

-ustedes ganan.

Las nenas dieron un gritito de alegría, corriendo tomadas de las manos a la cocina.

-¿con quien me habré acostado?

No le costo mucho suponerlo, el único nombre que se le venia a la cabeza era...al pensar en eso, solo pudo decir.

-¡ups!

Lo que en realidad quería decir, era demasiado complicado para que saliera por su boca.

* * *

2 Semanas después en la Mansión X

-¿están seguros que es lo que quieren?

-¿es una pregunta de broma?...feh...¡claro que lo queremos!

La hija de Magneto sonreía extrañamente, ¿divertida?...con esa cara miro a Gambit y repitió la pregunta.

-oui, es lo que más queremos.

-conste, que solo lo hago por que Jean me convenció de hacerlo.

Cubriendo de luz rosada a la pareja, en un 2x3...¡listo!

-¡EXCELLET!...¡al fin gambit es gambit!

-feh, no paso nad...¡MI VOZ , MI VOZ...COMO EXTRAÑABA MI VOZ!

Ambos se tocaban, por todas partes de sus cuerpos restaurados.

Wanda no dejaba la cara de risa, a veces tenia que respirar profundo o toser para no soltar la carcajada.

Remy sonrió sarcástico

-¿que pasa?...¿te ríes de mi o has descubierto que soy tan sexy que te enloqueciste?

-¡REMY!

La bruja rió histérica por un par de minutos, hasta que pudo contenerse.

-JA JA JA...ji...¡ha!...(se seco las lagrimas)...es que me pareció gracioso que...

-¿que...? (pregunto la pareja al unísono)

-ya lo averiguara Monsieur LeBeau, ya lo averiguara...debe irme , suerte.

Les guiño un ojo a ambos y desapareció.

-¿que bicho le pico?

Rogue se levanto de hombros.

-¿quien sabe?...esta tan loca como Lorna...bueno, todo esta como debería.

Satisfecha de lograr recuperar su genero, se estaba apunto de ir.

-no todo chèrie...todavía hay un question en attente (asunto pendiente)

El Cajun estiro su mano.

- bonjour , mi nombre es Remy LeBeau. Encantado de conocerte.

La sureña, lo miro extrañada.

-no capto tu broma.

-non mon amour .

El le tomo ambas manos.

-para ninguno de los dos es misterio , como termino nuestra relación...quiero empezar desde 0...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Emocionada lo abrazo, casi le corta el aire por el fuerte abrazo.

-¡remy, oh dios dime algo!...¿estas bien?...¡¿demonios di algo?!

-cof...cof...cof...tomare eso como un si.

Ese beso, tan lleno de emoción, tan intenso, como sacado de una película romántica..

Solo faltaban los fuegos artificiales de fondo...

Debería tener sabor a gloria..

-mmmmm

Anna Marie vio como su novio (otra vez) se ponía blanco con tonos verdosos.

Las arcadas eran tan fuertes. Temiendo vomitarle en la boca a su reconquistada novia , la empujo y salio corriendo al baño.

La ex esposa de Magneto, estuvo un buen rato esperando fuera de la puerta, del baño de la habitación del cajun.

-¿terminaste?

Por la puerta entre abierta , se podía ver que trato de levantar la cabeza...Cuando le vino otra ronda de vomito.

Ella se estaba preocupando, llevaba días así.

El hecho de que hace tan solo unas horas atrás allá recuperado su genero, también que los tuvieran relaciones sexuales durante ese tiempo previo...

-¡No!...tonta...(se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza)...es imposible.

¿La noche? continuo igual, durmió tan poco que el rudo ladrón termino con unas ojeras enormes.

-miren la carita que traes.

-ahora no chèrie , no estoy de humor.

Ella con una mueca compasiva, le sirvió unos cereales...Como recompensa (a pesar de su mal estado) decidió, darle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-no sabia que eras una chef.

-bah, esto es lo único que se cocinar.

La sexy x men en bata, se agacho para darle un beso en la frente.

-no te pusiste colonia.

-la tire.

-¿la tiraste?, ¿por que?...según recuerdo era tu favorita, por eso la compre.

-te estafaron mon amour...algún stupide debió cambiarla por una copia.

Ella lo miro con cara cínica, el sintiendo que iba a preguntar algo relacionado con el tema...Con su cara más egocéntrica...

-por el aroma...era tan malo , que me provocaba nauseas.

La cara cínica paso a espanto, antes de que pudiera terminar su desayuno. El oji rojo era jalado por la oji verde hasta la enfermería.

-¡necesito que lo examines hank!...¡AHORA!

El enorme medico gatuno azulado, miro confundido a la chica en bata rosada transparente .

-¿alguien me quiere explicar por que el alboroto?

-no es nada grave mon ami, solo una pequeña infección estomacal que he tenido desde que fui a cenar afuera...Anna lo a exagerado.

Al ver la cara suplicante de la hija adoptiva de Mystique, Bestia dejo el café que estaba tomando.

-De todos modos, es recomendable una revisión medica.

Una vez hecho y revisado los exámenes.

-¡oh mis estrellas y ligas!

Con una enorme cara de asombro, miro a la pareja, luego volvió a ver los resultados, miro otra ves a la pareja, para luego acomodarse los anteojos y revisar nuevamente los exámenes.

-¡imposible!, tengo que rehacer los análisis, estos estudios deben estar mal.

Gambit tenia muuuchhhas cosas que hacer, por lo que trato de levantarse de la silla.

Rogue con cara de "si te vas ,te mato", lo volvió a sentar de un tirón.

-has todos los exámenes que quieras, el no se va a ir.

Armándose de paciencia dejo que el medico lo examinara. Sabia que era una perdida de tiempo, tenia un robo planeado y esta "visita al doctor inesperada" le quitaba minutos preciosos.

Por otro lado, hace rato que algo le dice que tiene algo adentro...Solo que su agenda a estado muy apretada para ir a la enfermería antes.

-tengo que hacer un 3 examen.

La cara de purgante de la pareja , era evidente.

-lo siento tanto , pero tengo que estar seguro de la veracidad de los resultados.

Otra ronda más de exámenes, ya era medio día. Mientras el ser azul leía los exámenes , el cajun pensó matar el hambre con un cigarrillo.

-¡estas demente!

Con un sarpaso, el medico le quito el cigarrillo.

El mutante furioso dijo groserías en francés , tantas que estuvo a punto de romper un record.

La mutante tuvo que usar su fuerza , (junto con un lenguaje a tono) para evitar que la enfermería explotara. Volviendo a sentar a su novio.

-es mejor que se sienten, tengo algo que decirles...


	7. Capitulo 7: La noticia

Capitulo 7: La noticia

-¿entendieron lo que les dije?

Anna Marie estaba en Shock, mientras Remy sentía que las paredes se le venían encima.

-veo que voy a tener que explicarlo nuevamente...

Se tomo su tiempo ,limpiándose los anteojos antes de seguir...Dando espacio suficiente para que la pareja, pudiera digerir algo la noticia.

-Por los resultados voy a suponer que por toda lógica, la concepción ocurrió durante el periodo en que estaban en géneros opuestos.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues bien...Cuando regresaste al genero masculino, el embrión debió ser absorbido por tu cuerpo en lugar de eso...Tu cuerpo de algún modo se adapto, lo cual es fascinante por que...

-¿como que se adaptado?

-¡dios santo hank!..¡¿no me digas que mi novio es ahora hermafrodita?!

-¡oh mierde!...¡estoy jodido!

-¡oh mis estrellas y ligas!, creo que voy a terminar explicándolo todo por 3ª vez...ejem, prosiguiendo...

Bestia hizo otra pausa ,para asegurarse de que no lo vuelvan a interrumpir...

-...tienes un "útero improvisado altamente evolucionado" por así decirlo, más bien una bolsa herméticamente cerrada que además de las funciones normales de un útero, produce las hormonas necesarias para el embarazo, es casi totalmente independiente del resto del cuerpo, que es 100% masculino.

La sensación de que las paredes se le estaban cayendo encima, se intensifico.

-entonces si es tan parfait (perfecto), ¿podría sobrevivir fuera del cuerpo?

-en teoría si...(se coloco en pose de pensador)...si se conectara a una fuente de nutrientes, acido fólico, sangre y oxigeno...en una incubadora moderna, es posible en teoría.

-¡excellent!, ¿cuando me lo van a sacar?

Una cara de sorpresa se produjo, entre el medico y la mutante ante la cara de alivio del mutante.

-dentro de 9 meses, a pesar de la tecnología, realizar el procedimiento que me pides es muy peligroso. Tanto para ti como para el embrión.

Bestia, con su tono más serio...

- Remy lo que tienes adentro es tu bebe , no un parasito.

* * *

Días después

Jean caminaba feliz por los pasillos, el día era radiante, sus niñas la dejaron dormir hasta las 10 de la mañana, también esta la noticia de que Scarlet Wich en modo de retribución (por el hechizo "no más mutantes") revivió a algunos x men en algunos casos y otros los rejuveneció (además de quitar el hechizo)

-¡que día tan perfecto!

Estaba feliz caminando hasta la cocina, sin embargo...

-¿te sientes bien?

-eres síquica, no necesitas preguntar.

La cara de pocos amigos de Rogue ,le quito el buen humor.

-tengo que, tienes escudos mentales...mmmm...si debo adivinar, ¿tu y gambit pelearon?

-¿es tan obvio?

La pelirroja saco un embase de helado de chocolate, colocándolo entre ellas con dos cucharas.

-yeah, normalmente me lo enconaría preparándote un desayuno suculento con una gran sonrisa...últimamente, no sonríe mucho ¿verdad?

-yep...últimamente ha estado de un humor , de los mil demonios.

Cada una saco una cucharada del cremoso postre.

-Sabes que no soy chismosa ni nada...(dio otra cucharada)...pero el otro día vi. a Bestia dándole un embase de acido fólico a Gambit, junto a un folleto de cuidados prenatales...perdona la franqueza, pero. tenia una cara de estar tragando mierda impresiónate.

La película en la cabeza de la pelirroja era que Rogue estaba embarazada y que Gambit no quería al bebe...Por lo que dejando el helado de lado, le tomo las manos con cara comprensiva, acompañado de un tono maternal...

-sabes que logan y yo siempre te apoyaremos en todo...siempre estaremos para ti.

-feh, ¿de que estas hablando?

-¡no te hagas!...no soy tonta, estuve embarazada se reconocer las señales.

-¡diablos!...¡maldito bestia!...¡lo voy a matar cuando lo vea!

La castaña/blanco se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos indignada, la pelirroja le coloco la mano en el hombro con comprensión.

-se suponía que era un secreto, Remy no quiere que nadie se entere...le da vergüenza.

-¡VERGUENZA!...argggg...¡es el colmo!...nunca lo hubiera imaginado , es un sinvergüenza...Anna tu y el bebe no lo necesitan.

Los ojos verdes de la ex terrorista, se abrieron como platos.

-¡momento!...espera...¿crees que la embarazada soy yo?

Ahora los ojos verdes de la ex fénix, se abrieron como platos...dando paso a una mirada de espanto...

-¡hay rogue, no tenia idea!...pero era lógico con lo mujeriego que es...entonces el bebe...

En ese instante entro Wolverine con una cerveza...

-¿bebe?...veo que están hablando del embarazo del cajun.

La cara de sorpresa de ambas, era para el oscar...Anna Marie hablo (por que Jean se quedo muda, de la impresión)

-¿quien te lo dijo?

-nadie...(se apunto a la nariz)...tenia el mismo olor que tenia Rojo cuando esperaba a las enanas, Cajun lo tenia antes de ver a Maximoff...(dio un trago a la cerveza)...aun lo tiene.

Tiro la lata en un basurero, yendo directo al refrigerador.

-solo por curiosidad, ¿quien lo preño?

-¡LOGAN!.

-es una pregunta valida Jeannie...(saco otra cerveza)...mmm...si me guió por mi nariz, diría que fuiste tu..(apunto a la sureña)...cuando eras hombre y en mi cama.

-¡glup!...wolverine, yo nunca...

-Vah, no seas tan seria . Para la próxima dejen las sabanas lavadas o váyanse a un motel.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar...

Sin animo levanto la cabeza, para ver la hora..

-las 12:30

Solo para volverla a poner en la almohada...Durante la mañana prácticamente todos habían tocado a su puerta, tratando que saliera...Su puerta , paredes y ventanas cargadas de energía cinética le aseguraban que nadie entraría ( a menos que el quisiera)

- baiser toute la (a la mierda con todos.)

La pelea era...ya no lo recordaba , era algo de pedir una licencia prenatal o algo así...el estaba tan molesto que hecho a patadas a su chèrie.

-como me gustaría fumar.

Era cierto, desde que el "doctorcillo" le prohibió terminantemente fumar y beber (junto a la dieta para disminuir las nauseas ) provoco que su humor se volviera un caos...sentía como si se estuviera a punto de convertirse en death , otra vez.

Dejando como victima a su habitación; Con muebles rotos, libros esparcidos por ahí, su bastón clavado a una pared, una botella de wishky que tiro contra la puerta, miles de pruebas positivas de embarazo en el lavábamos de su habitación ...¡y como olvidar!...al inodoro tapado de vomito.

La ira dio paso al cansancio, por lo que se encontraba tirado (en lo que quedaba de la cama),tratando de dormir...siendo interrumpido por su estomago...Las galletas que se había robado, ya no le bastaban.

-¿de nuevo hambre?, eres como tu mère( madre)...siempre quieres que te alimente.

Sin mucho animo se levanto, sin antes verse en un espejo.

-estoy fatal.

Esas orejas, esa cara demacrada, ese cabello desarreglado...en toda su vida, nunca se había visto peor...Un golpe tremendo a su ego. Molesto consigo mismo , se dio un puñetazo.

- Quel est ce ! (¡¿que es esto?!)...yo no se quien eres tu...pero tu no eres gambit...gambit es sexy.

De no haberse visto estaría aun en la cama deprimido, ahora estaba arreglándose para salir.

No quería hablar con nadie, todavía no...Por lo que se escabullo a la cocina, tomo lo que quiso y regreso a la habitación...tenia mucho en que pensar aun.

-hay petit, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

Comiéndose una pechuga de pavo, pensó en las mil cosas que se le venían encima...

¿como se lo diría a Rachel?, en fin a todos?...¿y los robos programados? perdería millones, etc,etc,etc.

- damner ma chance, que rien dans ma vie peut être normal?(maldita sea mi suerte, ¿por que nada en mi vida puede ser normal? )

No era que no quisiera al bebe, después de todo ese montón de células (que podía sentir como se formaban) era su hijo, de el y Rogue...la familia que siempre quiso formar con su Anna Marie...

¡Pero no así!, el siempre pensó que seria, del modo en que lo explican en la clase de salud. Entonces el le tomaría la mano y la apoyaría ¡claro!...por la actitud de su chèrie era como si llevara embarazada durante tooodaaa la relación.

El estaba segurísimo de poder llevar la situación, pero siendo el quien pasa por todo el "proceso", le resultaba difícil.

-tengo que encontrar una salida a esto...por lo menos el pavo esta bueno.

La voz de su "ultra escondida" (según el) inseguridad, le decía que nada bueno saldrá de esto, que apenas se de vuelta su amour correrá a los brazos del hijo de puta de Magneto...

-Argggg... fils de pute! ... je vais prendre le cœur de la poitrine putain de bâton dans le cul! (argggg...¡desgraciado hijo de puta!...¡le voy a sacar el puto corazón del pecho para metérselo por el culo!)

Termino destripando al pobre pavo, casi "ahorcando" la botella de gaseosa que se bebió al seco.

Se sorprendió al ver que del pavo solo quedaban los huesos, la mayoría lo termino vomitando ,en un basurero cercano al poco tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza con algo de fiebre, por lo que se puso una toalla húmeda sobre los ojos y espero a que se le pasara...

Con los ojos cerrados podía oír, a Jean Grey, Wolverine, Bestia y Rogue discutiendo del otro lado de la puerta.

Conociéndolos , lo que venia ya lo veía venir.

¡CRASH! .Con un estruendo se sintió como alguien atravesaba el piso.

-¿podrías hacer menos ruido mon amour?, trato de dormir.

Rogue sintió asco al ver el estado de la habitación...

-feh, por lo menos veo que comiste.

-oui...(se quito la toalla)...dile a los demás, que no tengo animo de visitas.

La Sureña le toco la frente..

-¡jesucristo!...¡estas ardiendo!, lo quieras o no vas a ir a la enfermería.

Molesto le tomo la mano, para que dejara de tocarlo.

-¡¿para que?!...hugh...¡¿para que toda la escuela se entere?!

La molestia paso rápido al horror.

-belle (belleza), ¿no se lo habrás contado a alguien?...¡¿dime que no?!

-Logan lo dedujo solo, el se lo dijo a Jean.

-mierde.

Obviamente afectado, se sentó a un lado de la cama. Dándole la espalda a la x woman.

-remy no estas solo en esto.

Gambit se levanto, camino unos pasos , parecía que iba a decir algo. Cuando se desplomo cayendo por el agujero hecho por Rogue..

-¡REMY!

Siendo atrapado por Bestia.

-fue buena idea esperarte aquí abajo.


	8. Capitulo 8: Es hora de admitirlo

Capitulo 8: Es hora de admitirlo.

El castaño se despertó varias horas después en la enfermería, con suero y una Rogue furiosa/preocupada.

- bonjour amour

Al ver la sonrisa despreocupada del cajun ¡sintió un enorme deseo de golpearlo!. Pero se calmo, eso era señal que ya se sentía mejor.

-¡maldita rata de pantano!, me tenias preocupada.

Ella lo abrazo.

-tonto, grandísimo idiota tonto...¡nunca, me oíste nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!

Al verla más de cerca se notaba que había llorado.

-no vuelvas a encerrarte, yo pensé que...¡no importa lo que pensé! ,promételo, solo promételo.

El oji rojo presintió que si no decía nada consolador, volvería a llorar.

- calme (tranquila) belle...(le acaricio la cabeza)...gambit promete no volverlo a hacer.. je promets.(lo prometo)

El le sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa reconfortante de vuelta.

-no te preocupes, Hank te reviso, nuestro bebe esta bien.

* * *

Los días siguientes Gambit fue tratado como un rey por parte de Rogue, todavía no lo habían hecho publico, pero era un detallito que podía esperar.

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy tranquilas, como si el universo le quisiera dar unos días de descanso después del mal rato pasado.

Era uno de esos días, comiendo una copa de helado con galletas cada uno en la cama, de su reconstruida habitación.

Rogue dio un gritito de alegría al probar el helado.

-Eres un chef genial...tus helados siempre quedan perfectos.

-no solo en eso soy genial...(le guiño un ojo)...hay muchas otras cosas que Gambit puede hacerte, ma chèrie

-¡hay tonto!

Le dio un golpecito juguetón, el divertido fingió dolor.

-exagerado, no fue para tanto.

La ex terrorista con seño fruncido, solo logro que su novio se riera por un buen rato.

-"ja ja ja"...muy chistoso, si el señor payaso se termino de reír, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Dis-moi ? (¿dime?)

-¿se siente?

Sus ojos fueron directo al estomago de su amor...El dejo su copa sobre el velador, le tomo la mano y la coloco sobre su abdomen.

-¿sientes algo?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente. mientras quitaba la mano y terminaba su helado.

-Puff...creo que aun es muy pronto, para que sintamos algo.

Rogue puso cara de cachorro regañado...

-eso dilo por ti belle, por mi lado ya puedo sentirlo.

La cual fue reemplazada por sorpresa, por aquel comentario.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!

Era la cara de una niña ,a quien le dicen que santa claus le dejo mucho regalos ...El con un movimiento de cabeza le contesto.

-¿como se siente?, ¿ya se mueve?.¿puede oírnos?...¿ya patea? se que aun no tiene piernas, pero ¿puede?...demonios...¡para de reírte rata de pantano y dime de una vez!

-JA JA JA...ha amour, tu sentido del humor me encanta...ejem...En realidad siento como se mueven las células, como se desarrollan...es extraño.

-¿crees que seré una buena mamá?

El le tomo el mentón para que lo mirara.. Ella volvió a colocar su mano sobre su abdomen.

-serás una merveileux mère (maravillosa madre) , chèrie

-no entendí ni J lo que dijiste, pero conociéndote fue hermoso.

-lo fue...(sonriendo arrogantemente la beso)...serás una maravillosa madre...solo una cosa te pido.

-¿cual?

-no me presiones tanto el estomago, o voy a tener que correr al...aggg.

Empujándola a un lado, salio corriendo al baño.

Mientras el estaba ocupado, ella no pudo evitar pensar en que su abdomen se estaba hinchando. Poco pero ya crecía.

Ahora apenas se nota, todavía no era suficiente para ser barriga, pero ¿después?, ¿por cuanto tiempo podrán mantener el secreto?...El chisme vuela desde que Bestia comenzó a pedir acido fólico sin explicar ¿para quien? .

También que Marvel Girl se estaba impacientando.

Estaba segura que Wolverine y Jean podrían mantener el secreto por mucho rato, pero Hank no, tarde o temprano tendría que informárselo a Rachel, después de todo ella es la directora.

Cuando LeBeau regreso del baño, encontró a su novia seria.

-No podemos seguir así.

Lo miro seria.

-hay que decirlo.

La sensación de que las paredes se le estaban cayendo encima regreso, además de una arcada , que si no se sostiene y se tapa la boca. Vomita ahí mismo.

-No podemos...eso ya lo hablamos.

-según recuerdo, yo trate de hablarlo pero tu me echaste y sellaste todo con energía.

-No...no.

Suponiendo por como sus ojos se llenaban de rojo (y sus dedos se veían chispazos), la estaba a punto de echar de nuevo...Para evitarlo, rápidamente le tomo las manos.

-Esta vez no, vas a escucharme ¡me oíste!.

El trato de soltarse, pero ella apretó un poco más sus manos.

-Estas asustado, yo también...(le acaricio el rostro)...sigo aquí , no voy a irme.

El no lo quería admitir pero estaba más asustado de lo que su rostro (el cual revelaba su inseguridad en ese momento) mostraba...

-no puedo, no puedo admitir...admitir que yo...affff... ¡malédiction! (maldición)

Se tapo la cara con una mano.

-esto no debería estar pasando.

-¿que pasa?...¡¿no me digas que no quieres a nuestro bebe?!

-Ce qui?! (¡¿QUE?!.)..non...jamás dije eso.

-¡no mientas!...apenas si hablas del tema.

El coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmarla.

-Créeme quiero una familia contigo, quiero un hijo nuestro. En serio.

-Entonces , ¿cual es el problema?

-¡¿cual es el problema?!...¡esto!...(se apunto a si mismo)...¡no debería ser Yo quien pase por...tu sabes que!

-¡Uf!...hombre, no dejas de ser tu mismo solo por estar embarazado.

Esa palabra, con solo oírla sentía escalofríos.

-Admito que es diferente, no es el modo en que pensé en que me convertiría en madre...llevas suficiente tiempo en los x men para saber, que lo diferente no es malo. Tu no dejas de ser el papá y yo no dejo de ser la mamá.

Ese inspirador discurso, el no lo estaba escuchando...

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

-¿tiene que haber una salida?

Sentía que estaba en una prisión y como buen ladrón, buscaba salir de ella.

-¡GAMBIT!

- Je l'ai, est la solution ( lo tengo , es la solución)

Sonriendo maliciosamente, tomo su gabardina.

-¡¿a donde crees que vas?!

-a solucionar todo, a dejar las cosas como deben ser.

El plan era simple (según estándares X men) era básicamente: Ir con Wanda, hacer un trato para que pusiera (con magia) a su hijo en el útero de Rogue como se supone que debe ser. Solo por un detalle...

-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGÚN LADO!

Una mutante furiosa.

-¡admítelo!

-¡NO SEAS STUPIDE!

Anna Marie coloco su espalda, contra la puerta cerrada.

-¡tu no te vas hasta que lo admitas!

-tu no comprendes chèrie...Gambit no puede decirlo.

-solo dilo, no te matara decirlo...dilo.

No podía decirlo, admitir abiertamente que el...

-¡vamos dilo!...dilo...dilo...dilo...¡DILO!

-Arggg...¡ maldita putain (puta)!...¡¿no te das cuenta que no puedo admitir que estoy embarazado?!...¡¿no te das cuenta que yo...

-¿ves que no era tan difícil?

Se quedo sin palabras, la sorpresa que aquella frase saliera de su boca...

-Yep, estas embarazado ...

Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, robándole un beso.

-...y es lo más maravilloso que nos a pasado, ¿no lo ves?

* * *

Alrededor de las 22:35 hrs. de ese mismo día...En la dirección.

-¿es una broma?

Rachel Summers no cabía en su asombró, al escuchar esas palabras.

-oui, el médecin (doctor) ya lo confirmo.

-feh, ¿quieres que te lo volvamos a explicar?

Kimera se apresuro a abrazar a la pareja.

-¡muchas felicidades!, créanme cuando les digo, cada hijo es una bendición.

La directora Summers no estaba muy convencida de creer esta locura, llamo Síquicamente a Bestia. Este llego en pocos minutos , dándole una mejor explicación.

-¿seguros que quieren hacerlo publico?...el chisme va a volar por toda la escuela y los paparrazzi darán gracias al cielo por esto.

La pareja se miro un momento pensativa.

-Yep, De un modo u otro, todos se van a enterar de que voy a tener un hijo con mi novio...¿por que esperar?

Las semanas siguientes, una locura...entre los x men estaban los que los felicitaban como los que no se sentían cómodos con la noticia.

El revivido Cíclope no sabia ¿como reaccionar?, según Emma pasa los días preguntándose ¿como el mundo se volvió tan loco?

Una rejuvenecida Tormenta dejo su gira de conferencias junto a Hope para llegar en el primer avión que encontró, para ayudar a la pareja con los arreglos para recibir al bebe...Le siguieron Bobbi Drake, NorthStar , **Nightcrawler, Kitty Pride y la vampiro Jubilo.**

Magneto la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría, decidió no volverle a hablar a Rogue hasta que esa locura se acabara. A ella le dio lo mismo.


	9. Capitulo 9: Cangrejos

Capitulo 9: Cangrejos

-¿Anna Marie?

Tormenta sacudió con delicadeza a la mutante que dormía en el sofá, cubierta por una manta.

-huh...déjeme dormir.

Pero Ororo no podía, los estudiantes se despertarían dentro de poco...

Con el aroma de la taza de café que acababa de prepararse, convenció a la mujer de levantarse. Sin medir consecuencias, le quito la taza de las manos.

-Ese café era para mi.

-lo necesito más que tu.

La "diosa" miro como la ojerosa oji verde, se bebía entre bostezos el liquido caliente.

-¿mala noche?

-ni te lo imaginas.

-¿fue por una pelea?

-nop...antojos...vamos a la cocina y con pastel ,te lo explico todo.

Con una taza entre sus manos (y en el lugar indicado), la morena le presto toda la atención del mundo, a Rogue quien estuvo a punto de dormirse sobre el pastel, 2 veces.

-feh...yo sabia que tendría antojos, pero nunca me imagine. Que el antojo seria yo.

* * *

Flash Back

-AAAAAA...OH...AAAAAAAAA.

Ahi estaban , por 3º vez en la noche haciendo el amor...

Desde que Gambit llego al tercer mes su libido, en vez de bajar, ¡se fue por las nubes!

-AAAAAAA... AAAAAAA

Su apetito sexual era tanto, que prácticamente llevaban una semana en la cama, la sureña se preguntaba ¿de donde sacaba tanta energía?

Una vez satisfecho, se acostaron cada uno por su lado, traspirando.

-uf...uf...un cigarrillo seria excellent en este momento parfait.

-si lo haces, ¡te parto la cara!

-tienes razón, wishky eso supera a los cigarettes ( cigarrillos) o un habano.

El sonrió divertido, los vómitos eran historia dejando en su lugar un notario vientre hinchado.

-¿eres extraterrestre o que?...si yo estuviera en tu estado, lo ultimo que querría seria sexo.

-es por que tu no eres yo, chèrie...hablando de eso.

El la miro lascivamente, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡oh no!...¿otra vez?

Regresado del Flash Back

* * *

-es normal, algunas personas durante el embarazo se ponen muy fogosas.

-¡¿normal?!...¡el me a dicho que últimamente se excita con solo estar sentado, en el auto andando!

-Son las hormonas.

-Vah, estoy comenzando a pensar que se esta aprovechando.

-esto me suena, a que me vas a contar ¿como terminaste en el sofá?¿hm?

Antes de continuar, se dio una cachetada, para evitar dormirse...

-ejem...fue alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, después del revolcón solo logre dormir 2 horas...

* * *

Flash back

Anna Marie estaba soñando que nadaba en un mar de aderezo ranchero , directo a una isla de hamburguesas, cuando sintió que alguien se levantaba...

-hmmmmmm...¿por que te estas poniendo tu gabardina?

-voy a salir. Ma chèrie.

Ella miro el reloj.

-son las 3 de la mañana, lo que sea puede esperar.

-no puede.

-no te hagas rogar, ¿que es tan "importante" para levantar de la cama a Remy LeBeau?

El parecía algo avergonzado.

- Quiero cangrejos de...

-¿que?...ja ja ja ja.

-¡¿no te rías es en serio?!...desde hace rato que tengo ganas de comerlos, no se por que...trate de aguantarme , pero ya no puedo.

-ha, no me rió de ti...solo me sorprendió, que al fin tengas antojos normales.

Ella bostezando, se levanto a ponerse su bata y busco su cartera...El parecía confundido.

-¿vas a salir belle?

-pues claro tonto, tengo que ir a comprar cangrejos...huh, .No pongas esa cara, es lógico que sea yo quien lo haga...(lo beso)...después de todo, el embarazado eres tu no yo.

Abrió la ventana.

-feh, trata de dormir un rato, ya vuelvo.

Volando por New York, le tomo horas averiguar ¿donde encontrar cangrejos?...Después de varios intentos, encontró un restaurante de mariscos abierto las 24horas.

Al regresar la ventana seguía abierta, Remy estaba durmiendo de lado, cubierto únicamente con una sabana.

Rogue trato de cerrar la ventana.

-no lo hagas , hace mucho calor

-Mentira, afuera esta más frió que un témpano.

-si ya lo has olvidado, el médecin dijo:"es de esperarse que existan bochornos" o sea...

-que tendrás la presión alta de vez en cuanto, si, si ya lo se.

El con pereza, la miro.

-¿lo trajiste?

Estaba tan cansada que solo se limito a lanzarle la bolsa con los cangrejos recién cocinados, se acostó e intento dormir.

- n'est pas ce que je voulais.( no es lo que yo quería.)

La sureña miro molesta, al cajun con evidente cara de desagrado.

-¡¿como que "no es lo que tu querías?!...¡SON CANGREJOS!...míralos bien rata de pantano, son cangrejos...C...A...N...G...R...E...J...O..S.

-veo que al fin, entiendes algo de frances mon amour... se mettre d'accord son cangrejos, pero no de New Orleans. Debiste dejarme terminar de hablar.

-¡¿NEW ORLEANS?!

El oji rojo le entrego el paquete , volviéndose a tapar con la sabana.

-no voy a ir volando hasta a New Orleans, para comprarte cangrejos.

-recuerdo que antes dijiste." el embarazado eres tu no yo."

-yeah, pero no lo dije para que te aprovecharas.

Como pudo, se sentó en la cama.

-¿que quieres que haga?, este niño, niña o lo que sea tiene tu apetito, además tengo los pies hinchados y ni hablar del dolor de espalda.

-ha si, pobrecito.

-También gracias a ti Anna Marie, debo orinar de oído.

-¿yo?, ¿y que tengo que ver en eso?

-tu me embarazaste. chèrie ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

El sonrió maliciosamente. Para luego levantar los hombros.

- Si no quieres seguir aguantando mis antojos mon chèrie, estoy seguro que Scarlet Wich puede ayudarnos.

El plan que tenia el cajun de que la bruja , mágicamente colocara en el útero de la sureña al bebe, ya era conocido por la futura madre.

-¡no me jodas!...¡no arriesgare la vida de mi bebe en las manos de esa loca!

-Entonces, creo que no tienes opción.

El se volvió a acomodar en la cama, presintiendo que la castaño/blanco seguiría con la discusión.

-Sabes perfectamente belle, que si la embarazada fueras tu...yo jamás me quejaría contigo por tus antojos , también sabes que yo iría hasta la luna para traerte cangrejos. Sin importar el clima o la hora.

Anna Marie abrió la boca, para protestar...Pero se quedo muda, el tenia razón.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-Termine yendo a un restaurante que según Gambit, servían los mejores Cangrejos de toda New Orleans y...

-¿y?

-y al llegar se devoro los cangrejos, nunca lo había visto tragar de ese modo...Trate de dormir pero la maldita ventana abierta me molestaba, así termine durmiendo en el...ZZZZZZZZZZ.

Antes que la ex reina de Wakanda pudiera detenerla, la ex terrorista roncaba sobre el pastel de Mora.

* * *

En otro lugar de la Mansión x...

Iceman quien se encontraba en la biblioteca, escucho hablar a la vampiro y la chica que atraviesa las paredes, rejuvenecida.

-¿lo viste?

-nop, tranquila con mis sentidos ya lo encontraremos.

-hola chicas, ¿que ocurre?

-kitty y yo buscamos a Gambit, ¿lo has visto?

-mmmmm...sorry , pero no lo he visto desde el desayuno.

-ni modo...sigamos buscando Jubilo. Nos vemos Bobbi.

Las dos chicas se fueron, dejando solo al rubio o eso creían.

-ya puedes salir.

Del cielo falso, salto el cajun.

-Whow, con lo gordo que estas y aun saltas.

-más respeto mon ami, que también puedo patear traseros.

-hey, hey...pequeña broma, pequeña broma...hablando en serio, ¿por que te escondías de esas dos?

-me tienen arto, desde que bestia se puso" cuidadoso "según el, exagerando las pruebas y los exámenes que me hace...estas dos están conmigo a cada segundo...dándome consejos, diciéndome lo "maravilloso que es el embarazo ", bla , bla,bla.

-vah, ¡vamos hombre, no seas tan grave!, ellas solo te quieren ayudar.

-Puede ser pero déjà non enduré (ya no aguantó), que estén todo el día "cuando mi shogo era bebe..."o ..."cuando mis niños tenían..."

-Como ya te dije, solo te quieren ayudar, al igual que todos.

-Todos excepto Jean-paúl.

Drake levanto una ceja...

-J'ai l'impression (Presiento) que tu mari (esposo) esta celoso de gambit, pero no comprendo ¿por que?

El rubio rejuvenecido , suspiro triste.

-sabes que desde que Wanda nos rejuveneció y bla, bla ,bla...Jean-Paúl se separo de su esposo para poder casarnos.

-Oui, estoy enterado.


	10. Capitulo 10: Lo que le espera a Gambit

Capitulo 10: Lo que le espera a Gambit.

-Pues llevamos un tiempo, tratando de tener un bebe.

El cajun abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar la noticia.

-Por vientre de alquiler e incluso hemos visto la adopción...hasta ahora no a pasado nada.

-Perdona mi franqueza mon ami... Pourquoi?(.¿por que?), ustedes siempre están diciendo que son felices, solo los dos.

-lo se, era antes...desde que prácticamente todos los que conocemos, están... procreando o ya lo hicieron, NorthStar siente que necesita algo más en su vida.

-¿y tu?

-Yo haré lo que sea, para que el sea feliz.

-mmmm...tu no estas convencido.

-en realidad...no.

-no se si son las hormonas, las que me impulsan a decir esto...tienes que estar seguro antes de hacerlo.

Bobbi se quedo pensativo, un rato.

-¿te arrepientes de haberte embarazado?

El castaño lo miro con una mezcla de extrañeza/seriedad.

-ups...¡no me refería a eso!...perdona a veces, las palabras salen antes de que las piense bien...no era eso , lo que realmente quería preguntar.

-¿entonces?

-Si hubieras sabido cuando eras mujer, lo que pasaría aquella noche...¿lo habrías hecho de todos modos?

Lo pensó un momento, era cierto que desde la concepción podía sentir al bebe por lo que le había traído más de alguna incomodidad, además de los síntomas habituales del embarazo.

Junto con su negativa inicial a aceptarlo. pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

-conociéndome lo hubiera evitado, primero recuperaría mi sexo, después reconquistaría a Rogue y luego vería si ella quedara embarazada o no.

-ha...¿entonces te arrepientes?

-Aunque extraño el wishky...non...nunca podría, no es el modo en que quería tener una familia con mi chèrie. Pero yo...

Puso una cara de sorpresa, se coloco una mano en el estomago...El librero en que estaba apoyado estaba a punto de estallar de energía cinética, por suerte el cajun se dio cuenta de ello a tiempo y lo freno.

-¿estas...

-un minuto mon ami.

Bobbi preocupado, trato de acercarse. Al primer paso que dio, fue detenido en seco por el bastón bo de Remy.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!, ¡NI ME TOQUES!

El estuvo unos minutos sumamente serio, como si evaluara la situación...

-¡déjate el suspenso!, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!, ¡HABLA!

La seriedad, paso a una de sus famosas sonrisas. Quitándole de la garganta su bastón.

- Tranquile mon ami (Tranquilo mi amigo)...gambit no se esta muriendo. Solo ha sido tomado desprevenido.

Presintiendo que de bobbi venia un enorme ¡¿QUE?!...

-Esta pateando.

-¿pateando?...¿era todo?...uf...(se seco el sudor de la frente)...¡que alivio!...esperen un maldito minuto, ¡¿solo por eso me tuviste con el corazón en la boca?!

Con aire despreocupado, como si fuera la cosa más normal del universo...

-Tenia que , necesitaba saber si podía sentir sus patadas, sin riesgo de hacer volar la escuela...Gambit tendrá que estar más alerta, de ahora en adelante.

El mutante de hielo quiso tocarlo, siendo frenado de nuevo por el bastón.

-non...le prometí a mi belle que seria la primera en sentirlo.

En ese instante, dejando un olor de azufre . Apareció Nightcrawler.

-¿todo bien?...Jean sintió que algo te pasaba y Tormenta me mando a ver.

-¿tormentita aun se preocupa por mi?...¡que dulce!...¿me llevas con Rogue?, no quiero caminar.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, el ser azul se sintió más relajado.

-no estas invalido main fraud.

-non pero tengo los pies muy hinchados, si me llevas te cuento todo.

-Ja. Todo sea por algo de chisme.

El ser azul y el cajun se esfumaron , con un olor a azufre.

Drake pensó mucho en el tema, hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-ya lo decidí.

Corriendo fue hasta su habitación, una vez ahí le contó todo a su esposo.

-¿es en serio chere?

-muy enserio.

-no lo se Robert...no creo que se la solution à nos problèmes(solución a nuestros problemas. )

-¡claro que lo es!...los vientres de alquiler han fallado 20 veces y no quiero recordar la cantidad de veces que los orfanatos nos han rechazado.

El Franco canadiense estaba serio, lo que su marido le estaba proponiendo era una locura.

-Sabes que amo que me hagas el amor, amo que seas tu el dominante...te juro que lo que te pido, no se trata de eso.

Le tomo las manos.

-Por mi lo haría yo, pero se que nunca podrás si yo lo hago...soy bisexual, yo puedo hacerlo...Es tu cuerpo lo se, pero tal vez sea el único modo en que seamos padres.

-mmmm...lo pensare.

Salio a caminar por el jardín, tenia mucho en que pensar.

-¡que fuerte patea!

Detrás de un arbusto, vio a Rogue fascinada sintiendo las patadas de su bebe.

-¡ahi esta otra vez!...¿lo sentiste?, ¿dime que lo sentiste?

-ja ja ja...pues claro amour, si lo tengo adentro.

Emocionada, se agacho para escuchar los latidos del bebe.

Ellos se veían tan felices .

Jean-Paul decidido, se fue volando hasta donde estaba Robert.

-Se que suena a una folie( locura), pero quiero intentarlo.

Fueron directo a la casa de Scaleth wich.

-a ver si entiendo...tu quieres que te convierta en mujer por una noche, para ver si te pasa lo mismo que a Gambit.

-oui.

-mmmmm...con un precio.

-el dinero no es problema para mi mon ami.

-yo también tengo mucho, lo único que quiero es ser la madrina del bebe, si conciben.

-¡¿eso es todo?!...jean-paul, no puedes decir que no es la mejor oferta, que nos han hecho.

Con una luz rosada, NorthStar quedo convertido en una bellísima mujer de orejas puntiagudas.

-whow.

-Pensé que te gustaba como soy realmente, chere.

-mi amor, tu me encantas de todos los sexos.

-los dejare solos.

¿Lo que paso esa noche?, ya deben imaginarlo.

Un día después Jean-Paul Beauvier en su forma masculina, comenzó a tener nauseas.

¿Su embarazo? fue mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba, en tan solo 9 días...

-AAAA...AAAA...uf...uf..uf..AAAA

-¡Aguanta, ya falta poco!

Esta listo para dar a luz, todos veían con interés al tipo de orejas puntiagudas , con la respiración agitada y una enorme barriga. Siendo llevado en silla de ruedas empujada por Talía Wagner, quien los teletrasporto a ambos hasta la enfermería.

Detrás de ellos, venia corriendo el "padre" del bebe, quien se resbalo un par de veces antes de llegar a la enfermería.

Todos estaban ansiosos. Sobretodo Gambit, quien afligido ya veía, lo que se le venia en cima dentro de unos meses más.

-Tranquilo...estaré a tu lado cuando ocurra.

La mano tranquilizadora de Anna Marie sobre su hombro, lo calmo. El como recompensa, acaricio su rostro con suavidad.

En la Enfermería .Horas después Nació por Cesárea, el hijo de NorthStar y Iceman.

-¿se puede?

Jubilo con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-Pasa...dile a todos que pasen...es precioso, todos deben verlo.

Ante la invitación del hombre helado la Américo china, entro para ver a un pequeño rubio de orejas puntiagudas, dormir en los brazos de su segundo padre.

-¡oh es casi tan lindo como mi Shogo!...¿como te sientes?

- parfait...aun más desde que bestia le inyecto un compuesto a Etianne, para que envejeciera a ritmo normal.

-¿Etianne?...esteeee... pensé que seria Bobbi Jr.

-Tu nombre es lindo chere, pero le falta sofisticación... Etiannne Beauvier Drake, es sofisticado.

-pero yo quería...

-¿puedo cargarlo?

- Bien sûr( por supuesto)

-tomare eso como un si.

Ella sonriendo cargo con cuidado, al bebido que era besado en la frente por Iceman.

-no me imagino el dolor que pasaste, para tener esta preciosura.

-no te preocupes mon ami, en realidad apenas lo sentí. Fue más grito que nada.

Mientras todos se reunían para ver al recién nacido, Gambit sigilosamente se acerco al mutante en cama..

* * *

Conversación en Francés.

-Deja la sonrisa cínica por 5 min, ¿de verdad no te dolió?

-¿la verdad?...Duele como el infierno, era como si te arrancaran los intestinos desde adentro.

La cara de espanto regreso a LeBeau.

-Todo mejora cuando te ponen anestesia...tranquilo , eres el rey de los Ladrones, has viajado a planetas, futuros paralelos, etc...puedes con un simple parto.

-supongo que, con todo el dolor que he sentido en la vida...el parto será un juego de niños.

-cuanto tengas a tu bebe en los brazos, sabrás que todo valió la pena...por cierto, ¿ya saben el genero?

-preferimos que sea una sorpresa, mi amor quiere que...

* * *

-¿de que están hablando?

Talía se acercó curiosa a ellos.

-de nada importante, cosas de hombres.

Al poco tiempo, los orgullosos padres decidieron irse a Canadá para que el bebe creciera cerca de la familia "materna", por así decirlo. Prometieron regresar, cuando Eti entre en la pubertad. (desarrolle poderes mutantes)


	11. Capitulo 11: Cena Infernal

Capitulo 11: Cena Infernal

- chèrie ya cambia la estación.

-mi auto , mi música.

-mierde, sabia que gambit debía conducir.

-feh, mala suerte...no es mi culpa que no te guste Beyoncé.

Rogue le saco la lengua mientras conducía en su descapotable rojo diablo , escuchando Sweet Dreams...

-¡oh vamos!, no pongas esa cara de funeral, no será tan malo.

- Je ne pense pas (no lo creo)

Todo comenzó cuando su amour y Mystique se reconciliaron, al fin...Aunque su "suegra" aun no lo tolera, de todos modos era un gran paso.

-Eric no es tan malo, hemos hablado y ya no es un problema

-huhg, eso lo dices por que estuviste casada con el.

-no comiences remy.

Eso pensaba hasta que mando aquel mail: ¡Mystique se casaba con Magneto!

Para colmo de todos, los habían invitado a ambos, a una cena "familiar" en un restaurante.

-recuérdame de nuevo, ¿por que tengo que ir?

-Por que eres mi novio, además Mystique quiere convencerse de que va a ser abuela.

LeBeau se preguntaba mentalmente ¿por que no llevo su plan a cabo de poner a su bebe en el útero de su amour, mágicamente?

Anna Marie detuvo el auto, sonriendo fue a abrazar a la mujer azul.

-¡mà!

-¡mi pequeña niña!, ¡que bien te ves!

Gambit dio un fuerte suspiro, salio del auto a saludar a su suegra.

-Remy...¿como has estado?

Ella como siempre, con su mirada fría junto a una mueca de purgante, le dio la mano.

-no me quejo, belle-mère (suegra)

Los ojos de la pelirroja fueron directo a su estomago.

-¿ya patea?

-oui.

La mala cara, fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de emoción/nervios.

-¿puedo tocarlo?

-non.

-¡REMY!...claro que puedes, eres la abuela.

El cajun le dio una mirada de enojo a su mariage ( novia ), después de todo era su cuerpo ,no de ella.

-¡miren como se mueve!...pensé que como era producto de una aberración de la naturaleza, tendría algún problema...me alegra que no...mi precioso nieto.

El quiso hablar, la madre de su bebe también, cuando apareció aquel sujeto...

-Anna Marie querida, cuanto tiempo...(le beso la mejilla)...te ves estupenda.

-hola Eric, tu tampoco estas nada mal.

Magneto se veía aun en forma (tener los medios para los tratamientos actuales daba frutos), las damas estaban geniales, el único que parecía desencajar era Gambit, quien no estaba en su mejor momento físico (o por lo menos eso pensaba el)

-ejem, Gambit.

-Magneto.

Serios se dieron la mano, yendo los cuatro a su mesa.

¿La conversación? muy amena, sobre la boda, las cosas que han hecho, a donde irían de luna de miel, etc.

El oji rojo estuvo toda la cena sonriendo, siguiendo la corriente de la conversación, mientras el viejo no paraba de mirar a su novia.

Apenas ellas se levantaron al baño...

-no creas que no se lo que estas haciendo, fils de pute.

-no entiendo, lo que tratas de decir...Vago

-no te hagas, te vi...como descaradamente te le insinuabas a mi belle, si no fuera por que quiero tener una buena relación con mi belle-mère , ¡te estaría moliendo a golpes!

El ex rey de Genosha, lo miro desafiante.

-¿y si así fuera?...después de todo soy mejor partido que tu...

Gambit sintió que su sangre, comenzaba a hervir.

-...¡mírate!...una ballena sin gracia...todo lo que tuviste que hacer para reconquistarla fue convertirte en puta y abrir las piernas.

-¡TU...!

Apenas abrió la boca para gritarle un rosario de groserías, fue llenada por el viejo con una pastel de merengue.

-¿te gusto?...a mi Magda le encantaba, le daba uno cada vez que se ponía histérica durante el embarazo ...como tu señorita malcriada.

¡ODIABA A ESE BASTARDO!...Lo peor es que el pastel estaba tan bueno, que en lugar de escupirlo , lo trago.

-pórtate bien mi lady y te daré otro de premio.

La ira que sentía se entremezcla con la sensación de alegría, que provenía de su bebe por el dulce. Esto lo confundía muchísimo.

Ellas regresaron , la conversación continuo como si nada...cada vez gambit trataba de abrir la boca, magneto pedía otro pastel de merengue. El castaño no podía evitar dejar de comerlos, eran adictivos...se sentía como un cerdo al que le dan afrecho para que no chillé.

Cuando ellas se levantaron a retocarse el maquillaje..La tensión de LeBeau estaba por las nubes.

-¿que sucede?...¿la señorita Remy no se siente bien?

Por estarce tragando las ganas de molerlo a golpes, comenzó a sentir un dolorcito, una pequeña molestia en un costado de su vientre.

-glup...¡¿de verdad te duele?!

La mesa estuvo a punto de explotar, el cajun la hubiera dejado, si no fuera por que el restaurante estaba lleno.

-Jodete.

No podía seguir ahí, todos sus instintos le decían que sise quedaba, su hijo sufriría.

Tenia que irse y se fue, despistar al tipo para que no lo siguiera fue un juego de niños.

* * *

No había nadie en la mansión X: Fue directo a la ducha de su baño, tal como estaba (junto con escuchar la canción a todo volumen Lowlife de Theory Of A Deadman en su celular) , abrió el grifo y se metió bajo el agua.

No sabia si eran las hormonas o que, pero apenas sintió el agua sobre el ,comenzó a llorar. Llorar de rabia.

Llorar era una buena forma de quitarse tensión, también lo era golpearle la cara hasta hacerla puré de Magneto, pero es lo que hay...

- Je veux avoir le contrôle sur mon dos de corps ! ( ¡quiero volver a tener control sobre mi cuerpo!)

Con su mano desnuda comenzó a golpear los azulejos del baño, hasta que comenzó a sangrar.

Su inseguridad (aumentada por hormonas) le decía...¡no!...LE GRITABA...que en estos momentos Rogue estaba en los brazos de ese hijo de puta.

Ya no era el tipo sexy, romántico y que siempre la atendía, de quien su Anna se enamoro, ahora era una ballena quejumbrosa, que para lo único que es bueno es para pedir comida a las 3 de la mañana.

-por lo menos aun te tengo a ti, petit.

El agua caliente relajo todos sus músculos...

-¿Gambit?, ¿estas ahí?

La voz de su novia, provoco el efecto contrario.

Paso la vergüenza de su vida, cuando ella corrió la cortina y lo vio.

El esperaba que le gritara, que le reclamara por haberse ido sin motivo de la cena...

-¡Jesucristo!.

En vez de eso...Ella con mirada compasiva, cerro el grifo.

-sécate, no quiero que te resfríes.

La molestia volvió, Rogue llamo a bestia, ayudo a Gambit a ponerse su pijama y entrar en la cama.

El diagnostico de bestia fue tajante: Estuvo a punto de tener una perdida por la tensión y el stress, gracias a su factor curativo no paso nada. Sin embargo el hecho termino agregando un nuevo no a la lista de cuidados prenatales..." no tensión"

-solo por curiosidad, ¿que te causo la tensión?

-una tontería.

-mmmm... ya veo. Solo por seguridad, me gustaría que estuvieras en reposo absoluto una semana.

-¿una semana?...mon ami, es demasiado.

-si te tienes que quedar en cama, te quedas en cama...gracias Hank.

-De nada, para eso están los médicos...si sientes algo, lo que sea, mi número esta en discado rápido. Les prometo que siempre vendré corriendo apenas suene mi celular.

El ser azul dejo a la pareja a solas.

-feh, tal vez Hank no sepa ¿que te paso? pero yo si...lo siento tanto,¡ ese Magneto es un conchesumadre !

-C mon, mon amour, no es para tanto.

-¡si lo es!...debí darme cuenta antes... Jean-Luc no debió necesitar haberme mostrado el video de seguridad ,para darme cuenta.

-¿mi _pére_ (padre)?

El tenia claro que gracias a sus recursos su padre adoptivo logro mantenerse en estado optimo, también tenia claro que la noticia de su embarazo le cayo como un balde de agua fría. Podía aceptar que Gambit fuera un mutante, no que estuviera esperando un bebe.

-sip...después de que te fuiste apareció furioso y ataco a Eric, dijo que estaba realizando un robo en un lugar cercano , que cuando termino vio mi auto y entro a la zona de seguridad a ver que pasaba.

Ella se sentó a su lado, dejando que se apoyara en su pecho mientras le acaricia el cabello.

-cariño, ¿cuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, ¿cuando no nos podíamos tocar?

-como olvidarlo chèrie. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-si Magneto piensa que me enamore de ti por tu físico, esta muy equivocado.

Remy levanto una ceja además de una mueca de confusión, el estaba seguro que eso era lo que la enamoro.

-te amo por que eres una persona buena, noble y que a pesar de sus defecto intenta siempre mejorar y ayudar a los demás...fuiste el tipo que nunca me dejo sola, aun lo eres.

-Merci (gracias) chèrie, ahora me siento mejor.

Ellos se besaron

-Error rata de pantano, es con esto con lo que te vas a sentir mejor.

El video de su padre, Mystique y Rogue pateándole el trasero a Magneto, fue mejor que cualquier medicina en el mundo...En YouTube recibió miles de visitas...

¿Descansar? fue lo ultimo que hizo, después del incidente lo visitaron X men de todos lados (incluso los que se sentían incómodos con su estado) , hasta Cíclope y Emma viajaron a verlo..

Prácticamente toda la familia LeBeau lo llamo para saber ¿como estaba?

Recibió miles de mails de apoyo e incluso su padre lo llamo..

* * *

Conversación en Francés

-Remy ¿como te sientes?, ¿el bebe esta bien?

-si papá, estoy bien, el nene o nena esta ok.

-¿todavía no saben que es?

-queremos que sea sorpresa, según se Anna Marie ya te lo había dicho.

-lo se, necesitaba oírlo de ti...¡si esa zorra te hubiera cuidado mejor, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

- ¡papá más respeto!...mi querida no tuvo la culpa de nada, además yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

-mmmm...estoy comenzando a pensar, que estarías mejor en la mansión del gremio. Cerca de la familia.

-¡hay papá!

-¡hay papá nada!, tal vez seas el rey de los ladrones ahora, pero sigues siendo mi hijo.

-uf...mira, aquí me atienden bien, tienen la mejor tecnología medica de la galaxia...estaré bien.

-aun así, sigo creyendo que necesitas a alguien de la familia, iré para allá.

-papá no es necesario que vengas.

-estaré ahí en 5 min. Adiós

* * *

-¿quien era?

-mi padre, al parecer te odia mon amour.

-¿por que?

-no lo se, nunca entendí a ese vieillard fou(viejo loco)

-Por lo menos Mystique ya no esta tan loca, me acaba de llamar para saber tu estado.

-¿te llamo tu mamá?...¡¿espero que no se le ocurra venir también?!

-relájate cariño, yo me encargare de todo...(lo beso)..solo preocúpate de descansar.¿OK?

Tener a Mystique y a Jean-Luc LeBeau discutiendo ¿en donde estaría mejor Remy? . No era bueno ni para bajar su tensión, ni su stress.

La discusión termino con Rogue echando a ambos, de la habitación de Gambit...


	12. Capitulo 12: Asuntos Familiares

Capitulo 12: Asuntos Familiares.

...A decir verdad Rogue se tomo muy a pecho lo de "encargarse de todo"

Cada ves que wolverine estaba a punto de mencionar una guerra, robo , conflicto intergaláctico o similares. Ella le pisaba los pies, con el tacón de su zapato...

Evitaba a toda costa que kitty y Jubilo hicieran bromas de su peso, que Rachel, tormenta y la hija de esta, no lo regañaran mucho y que bestia lo revisara periódicamente...

Además que tenia a Talia, Jean y Kurt como "enfermeras improvisadas de su novio" para cuando a ella le tocaba ir a misiones.

Fue gracias a ella, que Gambit no recibió el alta medica hasta 2 meses después.

LeBeau estaba más que contento de poder estar sentado en el diván cerca de la piscina , hablando con NorthStar por Skype en su celular.

* * *

Conversación en Francés

-te ves fatal.

-tu también lo estarías si tienes ,a un niño de meses hiperactivo que congela las paredes.

El sexy tipo de orejas puntiagudas, se le veían unas ojeras de 3 metros.

-tengo 5 sirvientas y 6 nanas a su cuidado y ni ellas juntas pueden con el.

-deberían regresar.

-no te preocupes mi amigo, cíclope abrió una guardería en su Academia...es de mucha ayuda , mucho más cerca.

-fiuuuuu...¡ojala que la mía no sea así!

-¿la tuya?...creí que dijiste, "que querían que fuera sorpresa"...¿quien fue el culpable?

-No subestimes el poder de los abuelos, ¡ellos pueden ser peor que godzilla!

Ambos se rieron a todo pulmón, por un buen rato.

-¿como esta tu novia?

-agotada.

-¿tanto así?

-a estado trabajando a full todo el día, apenas si duerme...ni te imaginaras lo que me costo convencerla, de que saliera de compras con las chicas.

-ahora si me estas asustando.

El le contesto moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

-demonios, ¿cual es proyecto tan importante que la tiene al borde de la locura?

Gambit se apunto a si mismo.

-¡¿me estas jodiendo?!

-Desde que el gato gigante me dio reposo absoluto, a estado neurótica atendiendo hasta la más mínima necesidad o capricho...¡hasta viajo a Francia para traerme una leche quemada ( creme brulee)!...solo por que a mi se me antojo probar el original.

-rayos.

-si...admito que al principio me pareció genial, luego lindo, al final termine sintiéndome como suela de zapato.

-¿se lo dijiste?

-yep...le dije que me sentía muy mal al ver sus ojeras de cansancio, que agradecía todo lo que hacia por mi, que ella necesitaba dormir tanto como yo...¿sabes que hizo?

El canadiense se levanto de hombros.

-Se las comenzó a maquillar e intenta disimular las bostezos tosiendo...cree que no me doy cuenta.

-Cálmate mi amigo, lo mismo le paso a Robert...con el tiempo ya pasara.

-eso espero.

* * *

En ese instante apareció detrás de Jean Paul, Iceman con Eti en brazos...

-¿Gambit?...wohw...¿que te paso? ¡estas enorme!, parece que tuvieras un balón de baloncesto.

El rey de los ladrones, solo se limito a mostrarle una carta cargada de energía junto a los infaltables, ojos rojos destellantes.

-"ja ja ja"...calma, relax...solo era una broma...voy a acostar al niño.

* * *

Conversación en Francés

-tu marido es un idiota.

-si lo se, pero es mi idiota...suerte.

-igual, la vas a necesitar.

* * *

Cortando la llamada, caminado por el hall escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-supongo que no pasara nada, si abro yo la puerta.

Refregándose la espalda con las manos, abrió la puerta.

-¡¿TU?!

-hola, vengo a pedirte per...

Apenas lo vio, le dio un derechazo.

-¡LARGATE!

Con un puertazo cerro la puerta.

Los golpes seguían insistentes, no quería que los demás fueran corriendo a meter la nariz en un asunto que le incumbe solo a el.

Volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Bar Harry's, dentro de 1 hora.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Con toda su creatividad, logro inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que pudiera salir sin problema.

-Te demoraste.

-convencer a Mes amis (mis amigos), para que me dejaran salir sin preocuparse...fue difícil, vieux décrépit (viejos decrepito)

Harry III vio a un gordo sentarse junto a un viejo musculoso.

-¿que les sirvo?

-vino.

-agua.

-¿esta en alcohólicos anónimos?

-algo así mon ami.

El barman sirvió las bebidas, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Habla.

-pensé en pedirte perdón, pero con ese golpe preferiría no hacerlo.

En silencio ambos tomaron sus respectivos tragos.

-déjame adivinar .Mi belle-mère te obligo a venir ¿verdad?

-Esa mujer tiene métodos...aterradores métodos para hacer que la gente haga, lo que ella quiere.

Ambos se quedaron bebiendo en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí.

-la amas, gambit puede presentirlo.

-mucho...más de lo que imaginas.

El cajun sonrió arrogante.

-lo se...también presiento que ese no es el tema que quieres tocar, droit ? (¿correcto?)

-no te hagas el interesante niñito.

-lo quieras o no voy a tener una hija con Rogue.

-lo quieras o no voy a casarme con Mystique.

-¡vamos a ser familia lo quieras o no! (dijeron al unísono)

Se quedaron helados, algo en que estén deacuerdo les daba terror.

-¿otra ronda?

-si...¡que la copa este limpia esta vez!.

-yo no, esta vez déme jugo de uva.

Con las copas llenas, reanudaron la conversación.

-cielos, no se como me convenciste de venir a este antro.

-¿que sucede?...¿la damita tiene miedo de que la emborrache?

-¡no fue gracioso!

-ahora te das cuenta, vieux décrépit (viejo decrepito)

Magneto saco una moneda.

-cara yo me disculpo, cruz tu lo haces.

-¿como se que no usaras tu magnetismo?... Pardonnez-moi la vieille laide (perdóname viejo horrendo)...pero Remy cree que debe ser el quien la lance.

-¿como se que tu no usaras tu energía cinética? ...no funde 2 reinos y lidere a la Hermandad de mutantes, por ser idiota.

Con el movimiento de la mano llamo al barman, el lanzo la moneda...

-¡hijo de puta!

-¡oiga fue usted quien me pidió que la lanzara!

-no fue a ti...(se tapo la cara con una mano)...lárgate, solo lárgate.

El barman se alejo blasfemando contra aquel tipo raro. Mientras el Cajun sonreía maliciosamente.

-lo siento...no se por que quise herirte, no se por que lo disfrute...en realidad si.

Bebió su vino al seco.

-Primero ella muere trágicamente en el día de nuestra boda, años después descubro reencarno, que es un hombre y que tu eres mujer, luego regresan a sus géneros , tu te preñas ¡y ella actúa como si lo nuestro jamás paso!...Yo la ame, la ame con todo mi corazón...espere su reencarnación durante años,¡para que me salga con esta...estupidez!

Con el movimiento de la mano pidió más vino, el cual volvió a beber al seco.

-Amo ahora a Raven y a Rogue ya la olvide...pero cada vez que veo tu horrenda carota, ¡quiero destrozarla!

-lo mismo digo morceau de merde( pedazo de mierda), pero tenemos que encontrar el modo de tolerarnos. Je suis d'accord ?( ¿deacuerdo?)

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-nos vemos en fiestas y cumpleaños...tal ves un brindis en año nuevo, si estamos de humor.¡Sin abrazos!

- fait (hecho)

El miembro de los x men de Canadá, se levanto de su taburete.

-no te quiero en mi boda.

-tranquile mon ami...ese día tendré un horrendo dolor de cabeza...(termino su jugo de uva)...no te quiero en mi parto.

-Ni lo pienses, ese día estaré en el dentista o alargando mi luna de miel.

Con los limites definidos, Magneto se fue dejando solo a Gambit.

Corriendo fue al baño, en su estado tenia que ir a cada rato, aguantarse toda la conversación fue una tarea titánica...Después de terminar de orinar, creyó que el problema se termino...

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÀS HACIENDO AQUI?!.

Apenas abrió la puerta del baño, vio a Rogue entrando con las chicas al bar...Su belle tenia una cara ¡de quererlo destripar!

-¡¿ESTUVISTE TOMANDO?!

-¡TE JURO QUE NI UNA GOTA!

* * *

En resumen Rogue termino un mes en cama, por el ataque de nervios que le dio.

No pudieron asistir a la boda. Pero por las fotos se veían felices.

¿En cuanto a Gambit? Sin problemas y feliz de que por fin, su Anna Marie pudiera recuperarse sin problemas , descansar y sobretodo dormir todo lo que no había podido dormir .

¡Pero Rogue seguía furiosa! , casi ni le hablaba a al padre de su futura hija, no le creía que el no tomara en aquel bar...Hasta que un día ella volaba por los pasillos.

-¡NO ME PERDERE OTRA ECOGRAFIA!

Era cierto, siempre pasaba algo que evitara que fuera, un monstruo, un mutante loco, un anti mutante loco, en fin.

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero solo supo el sexo de su bebe, por que lo vio en un video que bestia le hizo...¡pero esta vez no!, ¡no llegaría tarde! ¡no la vería por video!, ¡esta vez estaría ahí!

-¡¿dime que todavía no se la has hecho?!

Bestia la miro extrañado mientras el castaño se reía ,al ver la cara de la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo?

-¿decirme que?

Ella se sentó en la segunda silla, enfrente del medico x men.

-Su bebe esta bien, saludable...se desarrolla perfectamente, sin rastro de alcohol o nicotina.

El futuro padre, la miro molesto.

-¿te convences ahora mon chèrie?...gambit nunca te mentiría.

Al ver los resultados, se sintió como suela de zapato...Mientras su novio se acostaba en la camilla, levantándose la polera ...

-No pongas esa cara belle, a Claire no le gusta que estés triste.

-¿quien es Claire?

Apenas el ser azul comenzó a pasar una barra fluorescente por el vientre del cajun...

-ella es Claire...nuestra petit belle.

Apareció en 3d la imagen de una bebita preciosa de 6 meses de gestación, que se chupaba el dedo.

-es...es preciosa.

Le tomo la mano al oji rojo, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar de emoción...

-es perfecta.

-oui... Es tan hermosa como tu.

-Remy yo quiero...

El sonriendo le coloco un dedo sobre los labios..

-shissss...no arruines el momento Amour, no hay nada que perdonar.

* * *

Clarie LeBeau es un personaje mió, lo use la primera vez en mi Crossver x men/next avengers : ojos rojos, claro que la historia era diferente a esta.

¿Próximo capitulo? cuando se me ocurra escribirlo, Se me olvidaba, soy de la serena. Chile. Nos vemos.


	13. Capitulo 13: Fotos

Capitulo 13: Fotos

Gracias a los que leen, a los que dejan mensajes y Google traductor.

* * *

-¿tienes que hacerlo ahora mon ami?...Claire esta durmiendo.

Era el séptimo mes, Bestia realizaba la revisión de este mes, mientras Rogue tejía un suéter rosado de osito, Gambit sonrió maliciosamente, solo su Anna Marie era capas de verse sexy , en una actividad usualmente vista como inocente.

-vas a ser una mami sexy...(le guiño un ojo)...Mon chèrie

-¡ejem!.Precisamente ese era el tema que estaba a punto de tocar, de ahora en adelante nada de sexo.

Remy lo miro impactado.

-fait le pardon ?! (¡¿perdón?!)

-tal como lo escuchaste , con todo lo que a pasado, cualquier agitación podría provocar un parto prematuro .En mi opinión profesional creo que la no nato debe permanecer adentro, el mayor tiempo posible.

-feh, no queda de otra...(dijo terminando el tejido)...¿te gusta?, creo que también debería hacerle un gorrito o tal vez una mantita...una frazada, yep...eso es lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

2 meses después

-¡touchdown!...¡no puedo creerlo han ganado el Super Bowl los...!

El equipo de fútbol americano por el que aposto el castaño, gano dándole millones...Lo disfrutaría...

-¡quédate quieta!, para que lo sepas Gambit no es una cama elástica.

-ja ja ja...no la culpes, a crecido tanto que ya no tiene espacio.

Si no fuera por que su hija se mueve más que nunca, con su avanzada gestación encontrar una posición cómoda entre los cojines del sofá, era imposible..

-se nota que estas por reventar.

La observación de Wolverine, quien bebía una cerveza era cierta...Remy se sentía como si tuviera una bomba de tiempo...¡perdón!...mejor dicho, una caja fuerte a la que alguien a puesto una bomba con temporizador.

-No pongas esa cara cajun...(bebió al seco su cerveza)...te voy a dar un concejo de paternidad: regañar a los niños antes que nazcan, no funciona.

-¿a si?...buen consejo mon ami, pero yo te voy a dar un consejo sobre apuestas: cuando yo te diga que un partido esta arreglado, créeme.

Logan con gesto burlón estaba a punto de beber otra cerveza , también de encender un puro, el futuro padre abrió la boca para pedirle que fumara en otro lado, cuando el milenario x-men miro su reloj.

-Te dejo, las enanas no se van a recoger solas del jardín infantil.

El mutante inmortal lo dejo solo, LeBeau pensó en quedarse un rato más acostado...

-No debí haber tomado tantas cervezas sin alcohol.

Se quito los audífonos que tenia sobre su barriga, para que Claire escuchara a Mozart por que según Jean y tormenta, ayudaba a desarrollar la inteligencia..

-ok petit, ya conoces el procedimiento... repos (quieta) o no tendrás tarta de queso de Maine , Je suis d'accord ?

La bebe se movió como si entendiera lo que dijo, el procedimiento para levantarse era el siguiente: Paso 1 poner los pies en el suelo, paso 2 colocar el bastón en el piso, paso 3 afirmarse de el, cuidando de no exigir mucho a la columna, paso 4 impulsarse adelante y el paso 5 apoyarse en el bastón unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

-uf...las mujeres hacen ver esto simple...te has portado bien petit, ya pasamos la parte facile( fácil), maintenant le difficile( ahora la difícil.)

Ahora con el peso de la pequeña apretando su vejiga, venia la maratón para llegar al baño, siempre manteniendo una mano en su espalda para aliviar en algo, el dolor de espalda.

La ropa sexy y ajustada había pasado al olvido, ahora un poleron grande, unos pantalones con elásticos muy flexibles y unas comodísimas pantuflas era el único atuendo que le daba comodidad.

-y pensar que me burle de mi belle-mère, cuando me regalo esta ropa.

Orinar de oído ya no era problema, con lo acostumbrado que estaba, podía presentir donde estaba el urinal.

-ojala ese loco no ande cerca.

Con mucho cuidado puso un espejo debajo de la puerta, al no ver a nadie sonrió.

-¿que haces main fraud?

Un olor a azufre detrás de el le quito la sonrisa.

-No deberías agacharte tanto, ¡Got in Himmel!(dios del cielo) podrías lastimar a mi sobrina.

El "tío del año" lo ayudo a levantarse, al cajun no le gustaba que tuvieran que ayudarlo para levantarse del suelo, pero con tanto peso no le quedaba de otra.

-¿listo para la foto de este mes?

El oji rojo suspiro ofuscado.

-¡vamos main fraud, será belustigend (divertido)!...¿ya olvidaste la primera vez?

-preferiría no recordarlo. Mon ami.

* * *

Flash Back

Estaba descansando en una hamaca cerca de la piscina usando lentes de sol y un traje de baño mostrando su aun tonificado abdomen.

Escuchando por audífonos over an over de Three Days Grace , una canción melosa que le recordaba todo lo que paso para estar con su chèrie..En su estado podía darse ciertas licencias, ¿o no?

-¡que día tan agradable!

Sonriendo se dio unas palmaditas en el estomago.

- Merci à vous petit (gracias a ti pequeño/a) , tendré meses de descanso.

Tan solo unas semanas pasaron desde que el mundo supiera la noticia, el estaba seguro que tenia un" pase para no hacer nada". Una mano excelente , pero el sabia que la vida es un juego y como tal, las buenas manos no duran para siempre.

-feh, no puedes estar tirado en el diván todo el día.

Tapándole el sol estaban la madre de su no nato y su hermano adoptivo.

-Anna, Kurt...¿que los trae por aquí?

- Herr (señor) LeBeau, ¿ya lo olvido?

Pensó un minuto, ¿que seria?...

-la foto del desarrollo del embarazo...(se tapo la cara ofuscada)...¡¿como pudiste haberlo olvidado rata de pantano?!

-Ja tu lo prometiste, Rogue me lo dijo.

Sorprendido se quito los audífonos, ¡¿en que momento **El **lo prometió?!

- Une minute! (¡un momento!)...Gambit no recuerda haber prometido eso.

La oji verde levanto una ceja con las manos en las caderas.

-ayer... ese fue el trato, tu te dejas retratar por kurt y yo distraigo a Hank para que salgas y averigües ¿que equipo ganara el Super Bowl?

Molesto e incomodo poso para el fotógrafo aficionado y su celular.

-pero Gambit, sonríe un poco...¡la vida es un milagro de nuestro señor te a dado!, hay que celebrarla.

Si el duende quería una foto suya, se la daría con gusto además solo le daría esta. Con su mejor sonrisa junto con una de sus manos en su vientre poso para el semi demonio cristiano.

Un mes después.

-¡NON!

-Cariño, esto ya lo hablamos.

Enojado se cruzo su gabardina para esconder, su pequeña barriga.

-¡escúchame bien belle esto a ido demasiado lejos!, ¡si quieres una foto ponte una prótesis y posa!

-¡¿YO?!...¡no voy a ponerme ningún vientre falso!, ni tampoco voy a permitir que ahora lo escondas.¡¿que demonios te pasa?!

-¡¿A MI?!...¡¿que mierde te pasa a ti?!...¡si crees que vas a tomarle una foto a Gambit con sobrepeso estas muy equivocada!

-vah, no es para tanto.

-¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?!

-shissssssss, cálmate no te pongas histérico...feh yo sabia que algunas personas se ponen histericas durante el...

-¡NO ESTOY HISTERICO!

Los ojos de Remy destellaban, el no podía permitir que una foto así se produjera...También estaba el hecho de que ¡EL NO ESTABA HISTERICO!...tal vez un poquito.

-Cariño no quiero incomodarte pero, en este instante eres el hombre más histérico de este lado del Rio Misisipi.

-Anna te amo con todo mi corazón, pero esas fotos van a provocar más preguntas en nuestro petit que respuestas.

-Las contestaremos cuando llegue el momento, relájate y baja un poco la histeria.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY HISTERICO!

Kurt quien llego justo al momento en que Remy grito.

- Entspannen Sie sich (relájate) Remy.

coloco su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

-Anna Marie me contó de tu plan con mi ex, el cual me parece una locura, un acto de desesperación., crees que estas solo en esto...main fraud quiero que sepas que no estas solo en esto, todos te apoyamos, yo te apoyo.

-kurt, no se trata de eso...

Antes que hiciera o dijera nada, el ex cura lo abrazo.

-el señor esta contigo, el no habría decidido darte este regalo si supiera que no puedes con el...

Después de un interminable discurso sobre el milagro de la concepción. Termino posando con la madre de su bebe besándole el abdomen , cosa que pareció bajarle la histeria.

Además de ir junto a Wagner a un seminario sobre "la vida y el No aborto", en una iglesia cercana.

Cuando Anna Marie quiso que fueran a un curso prenatal, fue a su hermanito a quien recurrió para que su novio no faltara ni una clase. Llevándose la sorpresa de que la profesora resulto ser nada ni nada menos, que Laura Kinney.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-Ja el reverendo estaba de verdad inspirado en ese seminario, fue realmente schöne (hermoso) y nos divertimos muchísimo ¿recuerdas?

-oui, como tu "digas"

Para evitar recordar otro momento de "sana diversión cristiana", el castaño fue hasta el living, sentándose (con ayuda del oji amarillo) en el sofá.

-¿y que esperas?

-esta vez yo no tomare la foto.

Kitty apareció detrás de una pared.

- Kitten, la tomara_._

-¿todo listo?...¡que mal te vez!, deberías peinarte un poco.

El lo miro serio.

-no pongas esa cara...le prometiste a mi hermana que dejarías que Kitten te tomara una foto, después de todo es la madrina y mi novia.

-fiuuuu, tengo que dejar de prometerle cosas a ma chèrie viendo Tv.

Sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el estomago, se dejo fotografiar. La pareja se alejo satisfecha.

-aquí vamos de nuevo petit.

Otra vez el procedimiento para levantarse se puso en marcha, a la perfección.

Por la presión en su vejiga, tuvo que ir al baño, de nuevo.

-debo dejar de sentarme y pararme tanto... Ma vessie à cette étape va éclater.(mi vejiga a esta paso se va a reventar.)

Como pudo fue hasta el nuevo salón de peligro, Rogue estaba entrenado con un par de centinelas.

- Il ne parvient pas à s'amuser un peu.(dejare que se divierta un poco.)

Destruir a esos robots y levantarlos como si fueran de papel era facilísimo. Con el paso del tiempo, el nivel fue aumentando y la sureña termino bañada en sudor.

Al salir su novio la miro de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-te ves ardiente, belle.

Sonrojada le tapo la boca.

-¡callate!...¿no te das cuenta que Claire esta escuchando?

El le tomo la mano , riéndose.

-oh amour...si ella a escuchado cosas peores de nosotros.

Para tratar de cambiar la mala cara de su novia le beso la mano, funciono.

-tonto...¿que estas haciendo?, sabes que no puedes agitarte.

-bueno...pensé en darle a nuestra petit belle una clase prenatal de enterramiento contra centinelas o que tu me acompañes al centro comercial.

-mmmmm...¿que dijo bestia?

-no le preguntaste.

-non...solo serán unos minutos, ¿porfisssss?

-no lo se, faltan tan solo 4 semanas para el parto.

-Querrás decir cesárea programada Belle fille (preciosa), estaremos fuera un ratito , además si pasa algo, tu puedes volar.

Ella lo pensó un momento. Mirando de a ratos, la cara de cachorrito que le hizo Remy.

-No, lo siento, no me sentiría cómoda poniéndolos a los dos en riesgo.

No sabia ¿como? pero su novio logro poner una cara más suplicante aun.

-ah, no pongas esa cara...se que has estado aburrido y que no salimos a cenar tanto como antes, tengo una idea, pidamos comida y vemos una de tus películas favoritas en nuestra habitación, ¿trato?

No era la reacción que el esperaba, pero al ver la linda cara de la sureña no quiso molestarla.

-Je suis d'accord

-genial, ahora ve a acostarte, ya has caminado demasiado por hoy...mejor te llevo.


	14. Capitulo 14: Ascensor

Capitulo 14: Ascensor

Como si no pesara nada, lo cargo para luego irse volando hasta dejarlo con cuidado sobre la cama.

-No me estoy muriendo Anna Marie. Tampoco soy una figurita de cristal que se puede romper.

-lo se...(lo beso en la frente y le dio otro en la barriga)...me ducho rápido y pedimos algo de cenar.

Mientras veía la silueta de Rogue bañándose, no puedo evitar notar la otra puerta recién instalada...La que daba a un cuarto rosado, decorado como en una revista de decoración.

-¿lo sabias? Mystique se divorcio.

-¿de verdad?

-yep, tuvo un reencuentro con Sabretooth.

-Le duro poco el matrimonio feliz a mi belle-mère...tal vez no es de esas personas que sirven para el matrimonio.

-no te creas, ahora se va a casar con el...quería que vallamos a reunirnos para tener una cena familiar junto a Kurt y Talia..Según ella para conocer "mejor" a Víctor Creed, que no era tan malo y de paso aprovechar de hacer la ceremonia, bla bla...en fin

Remy se comenzó a asustar.

-¿que le dijiste chèrie?

-Le dije que lo pensaría.

-les diables, il n'y a pas d'autres!(¡ diablos, no queda de otra!)¿a que hora es la cena?

-Vah, tu fecha de parto esta a la vuelta de la esquina...si ellos quieren casarse rápido, los felicito, que me manden las fotos...que yo a cambio les mandaría las fotos de mi recién nacida.

-no me imagino como se lo habrá tomado, amour.

Rogue salio con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-mejor de lo imaginas, ¡ya están en su luna de miel!..ja ja ja...¿tengo algo entre los dientes?

Se veía tan sexy, hace meses que ellos no...al notarlo, la sureña se cubrió con su bata.

-¡C MON!

-no te puedes agitar o vas a tener contracciones, ordenes del doctor...¿que vas a querer?

-Una tarta de queso...no me mires así, se lo prometí a ella.

Mientras la sureña termino de hacer el pedido. El fingió como si quisiera levantarse, apenas su novia se acercó a ayudarlo. La tomo y la jalo a la cama.

-será lento y nos acomodaremos para no apretarla mucho. Je suis d'accord?

-mmm...esta bien...¡lento como tortuga escuchaste!

-oui madame.

* * *

-dame otro.

En el bar Harry's

-¿no cree que ya a tomado suficiente?

El ex rey de genosha golpeo con fuerza la barra, con su puño.

-¡YO DICIDO CUANDO ES SUFICIENTE!...¡DEME OTRO SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE!

-OK...OK...pare el festival.

Temblando le sirvió otra copa de vino, ese viejo le daba miedo.

-glup...¿qu...qui...quiere algo más?

-deje la botella y vallase.

El tabernero dejo la botella y respirando agitado se fue.

-no se por que vine a este antro.

Mirando de reojo su anillo, se sirvió su...¿quinta, sexta?, ya no importaba.

-solo...solo...quería ser feliz.

Su vida era una mierda, su ultima esposa lo abandono por un tipo que se cree león, sus hijos lo detestan, sus nietos no le hablan y tiene bisnietos que ni conoce.

-¿por que_?...shif...magda...magda...¡¿por que mierda me dejaste?!

Con enojo pulverizo su anillo hasta la nada.

-¡no merezco esto!

El amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos...por tanto tiempo trato de buscar a alguien que la igualara, alguien que llenara su corazón sin resultado.

La taberna estaba tan silenciosa que se podía escuchar clarito la canción End of All Hope de Nightwish, del club gótico que acaban de inaugurar al lado.

-S...s...señor...hey...señor ya vamos a cerrar.

Harry III se quedo conteniendo el aliento, a punto de tener un infarto mientras el viejo levantaba la cabeza, junto a su botella vacía.

-¿hm?

-Por favor retírese, ya es muy tarde.

Tambaleándose ( sin antes tomar una botella de vino "prestada")se fue, sintiendo que la noche se comenzaba a entibiar.

-¿hm?, cambio climático.

Sin importarle el inusual cambio de temperatura, continuo caminado hasta llegar a una banca. La borrachera le gano, durmiéndose en la banca.

* * *

Se despertó en un hermoso campo.

-buenos días amor.

A su lado, con el viento acariciando su largo cabello rizado.

-¿MAGDA?...¿como?

Emocionado hasta las lagrimas, la abrazo.

-Oh Magda, hace tanto que quiero pedirte perdón por...

-Eso quedo en el pasado querido, hace años que te perdone.

Ellos se besaron.

-¿y Anya ?, ¿también esta aquí?

-Seguramente jugando o con tu amigo Charles, siempre le esta dando clases a los niños.

Ella lo miro seria.

-Eric esto es un sueño...tienes que despertar.

-lo se, no quiero despertarme.

* * *

Una lluvia torrencial lo despertó de golpe.

-¡PERRA VIDA!

Con ira arrojo la botella "prestada" al piso , desquitándose con los juegos infantiles de metal.

* * *

Con el paso de los días su apariencia se puso más desaliñada .Casi un vago de armadura.

-¿una licorería en un centro comercial?, a eso se le llama "progreso".

Sin animo entro al elevador, presionando el botón a donde quería ir.

La persona que se encontraba detrás de el le dieron arcadas su olor, Magneto no necesitaba girarse para ver ¿de quien se trataba?

- No te hagas, tu apestas peor.

-vah ,lo dudo, por lo menos yo me baño. vieux décrépit

Para Gambit encontrarse con este idiota, era una incomodidad que el estaba dispuesto a aguantar...

-¿que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿te importa?

-la verdad no.

Se había escapado un ratito de la mansión X (después de todo se sentía bien y bestia a estado algo exagerado, en cuanto precauciones), para encargarse de algo , una sorpresa romántica para Rogue en la azotea.

Un verdadero pedazo de tierra salvaje, escondido por un holograma en la parte alta del centro comercial, con violines y cena.

Le había salido un ojo de la cara pero su chèrie lo valía. Sentir el anillo en el bolsillo de su gabardina le daba un cosquilleo, también esta el hecho de que el sabia que ella por el GPS de su celular, lo encontraría pronto...

-¿por que la sonrisa tonta?

-veras mon ami...mete en tus asuntos.

En su primera vida el y su amour habían estado en un universo paralelo en donde versiones alternas de ellos se casaron , tuvieron dos hijos (Olivier y Rebecca) y por razones que prefiere no recordar termino ciego...

En ese mundo el le pidió matrimonio, ella salio corriendo...

¡Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes!, esta vez el lo planifico todo, bueno Claire fue una sorpresa sin embargo, el estaba seguro de que esta vez todo saldría bien, lo planifico todo cuidadosamente...

-¿hm?

Salvo un "pequeño" detallito, debió hacer esto hace 9 meses atrás...

-No es que importe lo que te pase vago, pero ¿estas bien?

-mejor que nunca.

Esa pequeña molestia, casi como una indigestión fuerte, algo en el le decía que el día que tanto le asustaba (en secreto), finalmente llego. Si podía mantener su concentración el podía retrasarlo.

Magneto nunca le importo mucho el cajun, pero al notar como miraba la hora, como si contara. Lo escucho susurrar.

-son cada 15 minutos.

Esas palabras, Eric rezó para sus adentros, esperando escuchar mal y que el maldito ascensor llegue a destino, lo más pronto posible. También noto que cada 15 minutos, una olita de energía cinética se producía...

-¡AHORA QUE!

¡El ascensor se detuvo!, falla técnica...El vago se sentó con los ojos cerrados, como si ¿meditara?

¡Magneto no se iba a quedar atrapado con un vago preñado que se acaba de volver zen!. Usando sus poderes abrió la puerta...

-¡rata de...¿Eric?, ¡oh mi dios! ¿que te paso?

Enfrente de el estaba su ex, ¡más hermosa que nunca!, ambos se miraron sin comprender, ¿que pasaba?.. La sureña despabilando vio a su novio ¡¿meditando?!

-¿que bicho le pico?

-ni idea.

Ella estuvo a punto de tocar al cajun...

-no me toques.

¿Escucho bien?, nunca, jamás espero escuchar esas palabras de el...mucho menos ahora que controla sus poderes.

-si te mantienes calmada, te digo la razón...¿te mantendrás calmada amour?

-yep.

-ok...

-esta en trabajo de parto, además creo que se volvió loco.

Eric no pudo evitarlo, el corazón de la ex terrorista latía a mil...

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Apenas grito, su novio también grito provocando una pequeña ola (un poco más grande que las anteriores)de energía cinética.

El apretó los dientes, respiro agitadamente un rato, hasta recuperar la calma que tenia..

-Escúchame bien belle, si te alteras me voy a alterar, pierdo concentración y si gambit...¡auch!...y si yoooooooo...AAAAAAAAA.

Otra ola de energía cinética, una cara de pánico se produjo en el rey de los ladrones, su novia trato de cargarlo...

-no ...huf...huf..me toques, aun puedo controlar...AAAAAAAAAA...arggggggg.

El apretó los dientes. Otra ola más de energía cinética, cada vez eran más fuertes las olas...lentamente se sentía como sacudía la ciudad.

-noquéame o absorbe mi energía...¡AHORA!

-ni hablar,¡no voy a hacerlo!

Volvió a apretar los dientes, esta vez no paso nada.

-no se por cuanto podré controlar mis poderes...huf...huf...huf...huf.

Le costaba muchísimo mantener su poder controlado, por el dolor de las contracciones junto a la desesperación de Claire quien se acaba de dar cuenta, que no tiene por donde salir.. Magneto se acercó para noquearlo...

-sigue respirando, cariño.

Pero Rogue se interpuso, cuando su novio volvió a gritar, ella lo cargo sacándolo del ascensor.

Ella estaba elevándose para irse volando, pero alguien le tomo la pierna...

-¡ESPERA!

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!

-Es muy peligroso que lo saques volando, yo los llevo.

Ella levanto una ceja, desconfiada.

-¿seguro que puedes manejar?...¡momento!...¿por que nos estas ayudando?

El viejo parecía sincero, aunque su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Tu me conoces, sabes que yo haría lo que fuera para salvar la vida de un mutante, sobretodo uno que esta por...¿el bebe es mutante?,¿verdad?

-bueno...

-huff...hufff...huf...no te pongas exi..gente...te.


	15. Capitulo 15: Los mismos ojos

Capitulo 15: Los mismos ojos.

Se dio cuenta de lo que su ex le decía era cierto, así termino en la parte trasera de un auto volador ultimo modelo, con la cabeza de su novio sobre las rodillas.

Al ver la cara de dolor de su amado, le producía angustia, se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada para aliviarlo.

Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza: ¿debió haber aceptado la idea de Remy desde un principio?, ¿debió ser ella quien pase por esto?, ¿debió...

-hufff...huff...esto no esta pasando...huff...huf...esto no esta pasando...huf...

La mirada de pánico de LeBeau la devolvió a la realidad...

- tranquilo ya falta poco.

Le tomo la mano, sintiendo como se la apretaba...Por su superfuerza, el apretón no le dolió. Con su mano libre le acaricio el cabello.

-sigue respirando, todo estará bien.

Por la mirada furica que puedo observar por el retrovisor, el viejo supuso lo que ella estaba pensando.

-llegamos en 3 min.

El ladrón nunca en toda su vida a estado más asustado que en este instante, por primera vez en su historia, tenia una caja fuerte que no podía abrir.

Durante todo el viaje estuvo aguantando todo lo que podía, al darse cuenta que sus poderes estaban a punto de salirse de control, miro al amor de su vida.

-huf...huff...Désolé (lo siento)

Cerro los ojos esperando que el auto estallara...¡o mejor dicho!...la ciudad, por su culpa.

-Calma , déjalo todo en nuestras manos.

Sintió la voz de Jean en su cabeza, ya no tenia dolor, también un intenso sueño lo dejo fuera de combate.

* * *

-hey, hey...Gambit...Remy...¿me escuchas?...necesito que me escuches.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, una luz encima de el casi lo cegó. Tenia puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno Shiar.

-¿ya esta despierto?

-Semi hank, cuando lo este mantendré sus poderes en orden.

De reojo vio a Jean concentrada a su cabeza, a su izquierda esta su chèrie tomándole la mano, a su derecha Tormenta, todas con trajes verde hospital...

-Seré breve, tu factor curativo esta provocando problemas en la cesárea, Jean va a controlar todo, las contracciones van a volver, necesito que pujes.

Bla, bla, bla, el no entendía nada, lo único que escucho con claridad fue...

-¡PUJA!

Las contracciones regresaron más fuertes que antes, sin comprender ¿como llego a ese lugar?, comenzó a hacer lo que le ordenaron..

-eso...continua.

El corazón de la castaño/blanco saltaba de nervios, sintiendo que el castaño le volvió a apretar la mano.

-eso, sigue...para un minuto.

Sentía las garras del medico dentro de su vientre...

-puja...eso...vamos un poco más...sigue...sigue...detente.

Esta desnudo, con la fuerte sensación de estar completamente indefenso.

-la ultima...¡vamos!...puja...sigue...puedes hacerlo...ya casi..

Lo ultimo que escucho antes de volverse a dormir, fue el llanto de un bebe.

* * *

De nuevo se despertó lentamente, esta vez en la cama de la enfermería.

Su abdomen estaba plano de nuevo, gracias a la liposucción , con una cicatriz que pronto se borraría, con algunos traseros de villanos pateados, tendría el cuerpo tonificado de antes.

Pero eso no fue lo primero que noto...

- bonjour

Sentada cerca de el, estaba Rogue amamantando a un bulto envuelto en una frazada de ositos ,tejida a mano de color rosado.

-hola, ¿como te sientes?

Ella le sonrió feliz.

-Agotado...gambit quisiera dormir un poco más.

-Eso no pasara hoy, rata de pantano.

Con cuidado coloco al pequeño bulto rosado, en su regazo.

-Primero tienes que saludar a Claire...Claire saluda a papi.

Era tan pequeñita y frágil, con un mechoncito de pelo que recordaba al de su madre.

-hm, ¿así que tu eras la que me pateaba?...(la beso en la cabeza)...¿verdad petit?

Ella por respuesta bostezo, abriendo sus ojitos con total inocencia.

-sus ojos...son...son.

-preciosos, lo se.

Era como estar mirando un espejo, la infante que heredo sus ojos, lo miro cansada con una sonrisa, el estaba seguro que esa era una de sus sonrisas...

-no te pongas celosa belle, pero creo que me acabo de enamorar de otra mujer.

-tonto.

La reunión familiar fue interrumpida por Kitty, quien atravesaba una pared.

-¿se puede?...kurt quiere tomar la ultima foto del embarazo.

La foto en que debían aparecer solo Gambit y Claire, termino con prácticamente todo el personal y el alumnado de la escuela.

* * *

En otro lugar.

La experiencia pasada le daba nuevos ánimos, aunque no quiso quedarse, tuvo la impresión de que estaba de más.

-tal vez es tiempo , de regresar.

Dejo su casco de lado y continuo caminado.

Al poco tiempo regreso a Alemania, estaba en su reconstruido pueblo natal, un pequeño pueblito rustico, alejado de la ciudad...

-Señor, ¿quiere que esta gitana le lea la palma de la mano?

Una anciana gitana, algo regordeta, con una visible cicatriz en la cabeza, de cabello blanco ondulado y ojos...esos ojos, algo en ella, le resultaba familiar.

-no tengo dinero.

-usted me parece...conocido.

-no doy autógrafos.

Siguió caminado, en Alemania los grupos mutantes organizaron un congreso al que el estaba invitado.

-¡MAGDA YA VAMONOS!

Su corazón estaba helado, el asombrado mutante puso sus manos sobre el joven moreno, quien se encontraba en una caravana en la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡repítalo!

-¿he?

-¡REPITALO!...el nombre de ella, dígalo...¡dígame todo lo que sabe de ella!

-Magda...su nombre es magda o eso le dijo a mi abuelo antes de desmayarse en la nieve.

-¿desmayarse?

-mi abuelo me contó que durante una tormenta, una mujer golpeo la puerta de su cabaña...estaba herida, le dijo su nombre y eso fue todo...¿me...glup...me puede soltar?, es todo lo que se, ¡lo juro!,¡lo juro!

Apenas lo soltó , el joven salio corriendo. ¿Seria Magda?, ¿su Magda?...Con el corazón en la boca, regreso con la gitana, le dio el dinero y dejo que le leyera la mano.

-mmmm...usted a tenido una vida difícil.

Esa mano , estaba vieja pero...mientras más leía, más se daba cuenta ¿ quien era este hombre?...

Lentamente con nerviosismo, levanto la cabeza, para ver directo a los al hombre.

-¿Eric?

Luego de una larrrrrrrrrrrrrga charla, muchos ¿por que?, ¿como?,¿donde? y ¿cuando?...Eric Lehnsherr, al fin encontró a la mujer indicada para el.

* * *

En E.E.U.U...Mansión X, enfermería.

Claire recibía una inyección, una de las tantas que recibirá en su vida.

-que niña tan valiente, te mereces un premio.

El gato azulado, le entrego una paletita a la infante.

-Rogue , Gambit hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes...¿pueden dejar a la niña afuera?

-Oui...Kurt.

El ser azul cargo a la bebe. Cantándole una canción cristiana para niños, se fue.

-Feh, no nos dejen en suspenso, ¿que tiene mi niña?

-nuestra, chèrie...la petit es nuestra

-En realidad es sobre ti.

-¿yo?

-según los exámenes que te realice ayer, estas embarazada...

Se miraron emocionados..

-...es ectópico.

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

-o sea que a ocurrido en la trompa de Falopio , a decir verdad en ambas trompas.

-¿es grave?

-así es mi estimada amiga, antiguamente la única alternativa era terminar el embarazo para salvar la vida de la mujer...ahora existe otra forma.

-¡¿cual?!...gambit hará lo que sea, robara lo que sea para lograrlo.

-Implantar a los embriones en un útero, más estable.

Todos en la habitación, miraron a Gambit.

-non, recuerden que a mi esa cosa...bolsa evolucionada, como la llamaste, me la quitaron.

-en realidad no...creo que hay que acabar el show y decirle.

Sin entender nada, su novia le tomo las manos.

-Como ya sabes estuviste durmiendo una semana, durante ese tiempo descubrí que estoy...estuve embarazada...

Se le vino a la mente el "reencuentro" que ellos tuvieron, mientras esperaban que llegara la tarta de queso. La fecha calzaba.

-...No había tiempo, entonces Logan tuvo la idea de aprovechar...

-NON.

Era absurdo, que el padrino de su hija lo propusiera aun más. Cerrando los ojos sintió en tonificado abdomen, 3 pares de montones de células desarrollándose.

Con lo alterado/cansado de estar adaptándose a la paternidad, ni siquiera los noto.

-¡¿se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?!...¡por poco destruyo la ciudad en mi ultimo parto!

-No pasara, si estaba vez...¡escuchas mis recomendaciones!, ¡oh mis estrellas y ligas!...¡la próxima vez que diga sin agitarte!, ¡ME ESCUCHAS!

-Cariño no te preocupes, es temporal hasta que encuéntrelos un útero más estable...por mis poderes, mi útero no lo es.

-existen píldoras para ese problema.

-vah, esas cosas causan malformaciones.

-es solo un mito de Internet chèrie.

-hm, por lo menos esta vez no tienes nauseas.

Suspiro incomodo, por lo menos esta vez existía la posibilidad, de que no tuviera que pasar todo de nuevo.

Algo desilusionado toco el anillo que seguía en su bolsillo, el había planeado otra velada romántica sorpresiva para después de la vacuna de su infante, de nuevo pospuesta.


	16. Capitulo 16:¿Un aborto?

Capitulo 16:¿Un aborto?

-A dormir, a dormir mi dulce angelito...

Claire sonrió, al ver los dulces ojos de su mami.

La vida era maravillosa, tenia una mami que siempre la acunaba , le cantaba , le cambiaba el pañal y le daba su biberón (aunque de vez en cuando su papi también lo hacia), tenia un papi que la quería, que siempre le daba besitos y le decía cosas en otro idioma.

Tenia muchos tíos y tías que la mimaban, en una hermosa habitación, donde estaba calentita , cómoda además tenia muchos amigos peluches con quien jugar.

También tenia unos abuelos que la visitaban de vez en cuando, le traían juguetes y la abrazaban...

-...que durmiendo tu soñaras.

Cansada sintió como la ponían en su cuna, junto a su fiel osito que siempre la defendía de los monstruos, sin embargo a veces no cumplía con su trabajo pero no importaba, por que siempre sus padres llegaban a defenderla y encendían la lamparita mágica que asusta a los monstruos del armario ...

-Dulces sueños mi amor.

Lentamente cerro sus ojos, su vida si que era maravillosa...Seria perfecta si pudiera hablar, caminar, mantenerse sentada sin apoyo o poder cambiarse los pañales solita.

* * *

Rogue sonrió al ver dormir a su hijita, esperando que no termine como una "señorita Independiente ",alguien que fue por años "la chica intocable" como ella o peor.

En la habitación que por 5 quinta vez redecoro, muchos la criticaron ¿y que?, si podía darle lo mejor a su niña, lo que ella no tuvo ¿por que no dárselo?

Tenia una cuna con sonda estimuladora (para que aprenda mientras duerme), osito que produce un escudo protector, ropa hipoalergénica termo inteligente de algodón, juguetes interactivos , cambiador con superficie de cobre ,etc,etc,etc...

-que preciosa eres.

Nada era suficiente para su niñita, flotando salio del cuarto rosa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Ahora venia el tema que a pospuesto Remy...

Desde que supo del segundo embarazo a estado muy irritable, como añoraba los días en que era romántico y la apoyaba en todo...Cerro los ojos recordando.

-ufff...no vale la pena, extrañar.

Antes solo abría la boca para decirle cumplidos, en el presente solo la abría para quejarse de lo incomodo que es sentir 3 embriones desarrollándose, por las nauseas que le comenzaron, que ella era egoísta por hacer que el pase por esto de nuevo si ella esta sana, etc...

La Sureña necesitaba consejos, saber ¿que hacer en esta situación?

-fiuu...la carita que tienes.

Por suerte para ella conocía a alguien que a tenido muuuuchos hijos.

-feh, tu también la tendrías si tuvieras que aguantarte las ganas de patearle el trasero a tu pareja.

Wolverine quien arreglaba su moto en el taller, se limpio la grasa de las manos.

-¿estas ocupado?

-nop...de todos modos ya termine.

El le indico una caja de herramientas , que podía usar como asiento. Sentándose el en un taburete.

-a ver , ¿que te hizo bob esta vez?

-el chisme ya no vuela tan rápido como antes.

-Ten cuidado o los estudiantes sabrán, lo antigua que eres.

-auch...viejo serás tu...(le saco la lengua)...yo aunque cumpla 10.0000000 seguiré siendo una niñita.

Con un gesto burlón, vació un tarro donde guardaba tornillos...sacando una botella de Ron ,se sirvió un poco en el tarro.

-¿que paso con la cerveza?

-me gusta variar, ¿sed?

Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo obtuvo el tarro con alcohol, el dio vuelta un envase pequeño de pintura ,sirviéndose otro trago.

-¿te hiciste los exámenes?

Ella lo miro levantando una ceja, mientras el se tomaba su trago al seco.

-no te hagas...solo dime ¿puedes o no puedes?

-veo que el chisme, si vuela después de todo.

-¿si o no?

La Sureña termino su trago, tomo la botella sirviéndose otro.

-yep.

-problema resuelto.

-no lo creo.

Fue el turno del canadiense de tomar la botella, para servirse otra ronda. El no necesito que le dijera el ¿por que?, la conocía desde hace años.

La oji verde bebió su trago algo incomoda.

-Si no eres tu, puede ser un vientre de alquiler.

Miss Independiente quiso beber un tercer trago, pero su "padre" le alejo la botella.

Suspiro molesta, esperando que algún monstruo atacara la ciudad y enojada consigo misma por haber buscado esta conversación.

Llego a preguntarse ¿donde esta Carol Danvers para darle una paliza cuando lo necesita?...

-¡El culpable de todo esto es la rata de pantano!, ¡si no me hubiera convencido de tener sexo no estaríamos metidos en esto!

-aja.

Como si se prepara a dar un discurso, se cruzó de brazos.

-¡El sabe todo por lo que he pasado!, ¡lo mucho que me costo controlar mis poderes!, ¡lo que pase con cody!...¡¿COMO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO?!, después de todo lo que yo...¡mierda!..¡puto mujeriego de mierda!...¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARME EGOISTA A MI?!...tu sabes que yo los llevaría con gusto pero yo...¡es su culpa!, ¡todo por que no se quiere arruinar la figura el muy vanidoso!

Ella golpeo con furia la mesa de metal, dejando un agujero. Logan espero hasta que se calmara.

-¿terminaste?

Anna Marie respiro profundo un par de veces hasta calmarse , no quería terminar destrozando el taller (pagar los destrozos de sus arranques de ira, era algo doloroso para su bolsillo y eso que ella no era una persona violenta)

La verdad era que aunque los exámenes dijeran que ella puede llevar a los embriones en su útero sin problema, el hecho de que ella absorbía energía, la posibilidad de que los lastimara de alguna forma, le daba pavor.

-Ok ...(encendió un puro)...ya que no te diste cuenta por ti misma, te diré un secreto del universo: A veces las embarazadas son egoístas.

Rogue abrió los ojos como platos, ¿escucho bien o el viejo acaba de decir un disparate del tamaño de un buque?

-Pero es un egoísmo justificado...mira, en estos momentos el cuerpo de tu novio le pertenece a esos 3 , lo que lo convierte en un monstruo de quejas.

La sureña lo miro como queriendo preguntar ¿y que hago yo?

El canadiense como adivinado lo que su "hija" le quería preguntar, se puso en pose de pensador.

Fumando lentamente su puro haciendo rosquillas de humo, como si meditara, reflexionando muy minuciosamente.

-ya pasara.

-¡¿eso es todo?!

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado, le dio una palmaditas en el hombro y se fue.

Se quedo pensando un rato, recordó como Jean se puso cuando esperaba a las gemelas, lo mal que se sentía, lo irritable, lo molesta , e incluso el primer embarazo de Remy, fue igual de irritable que ahora.

Sabia que no todos se ponían como fieras, Jean-Paul era un buen ejemplo. Tal vez exagero con su reacción, si en el primero se le paso con el tiempo,¿ por que no en el segundo?

-tonta...(se dio un golpecito en la cabeza)...boba.

Su celular sonó, era Bestia...Al apretar un botón, apareció un holograma.

-Rogue puedes venir a la enfermería?, necesito tu ayuda.

-yep, estoy allá en 10 min.

* * *

Al llegar se encontró con hank con cara de incomodidad junto a Gambit que lo miraba molesto.

Tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible, se sentó al lado de su novio.

El cajun la miro con cierta incomodidad, el no quería meterla en este asunto. Maldecía a sus adentro, de que este tipo la allá mandado a llamar.

-¿alguien me va a decir para que vine?

El abrió la boca, todo seria mejor si se lo explica...

-Quiere que cree un mecanismo para los fetos se desarrollen ,fuera del cuerpo.

Su chèrie lo miro espantada, el se cubrió la cara con una mano...¡el gatote lo arruino todo!

-¡¿otra vez con lo mismo?!

-y al igual que la otra vez le explique que lo que me pedía era peligroso...Aunque yo los implante y se descubrió la tecnología para reimplantarlos en otro medio sin problema, según mis análisis no es posible retirarlos, sin matarlos.

La cara de horror de su amada se intensifico, este tipo acaba de decirle a su novia que lo que el quería era un aborto.

-también me pidió que si no podía hacerlo, que lo dejara en coma.

-¡dios mió hank!.

¡Maldito gato sobrealimentado!, el solo quería lo que se le prometió, que no tendría que pasar por esto una segunda vez.

-Creo que lo que Gambit necesita es ayuda sicológica.

¡Ahora dice que esta loco!, las ganas de lanzarle un carta en su horrenda carota eran impresionantes.

-¡no estoy loco mon ami!

-no estoy insinuando eso, es solo que tal vez necesites...

Furioso se levanto , saliendo a paso rápido ,fue directo a su habitación.

-le diable maudit Jack(maldito gato del demonio)

Saco su maleta, colocando solo lo esencial...esta vez resolvería el problema solo. Al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar.

-¡oh mis estrellas y ligas!, espero no haber sido demasiado brusco...debemos hablar con el.

-No Hank, no hables en plural...por favor , debo hacer esto sola.

-ok, si me necesitas estaré afuera.

Escucho a alguien tocar, la puerta se abrió

-hola, solo vine a ver si querías hablar

Se cerro, sin mirarla siguió empacando.

El sabia que ella estaba detrás de el, en silencio...casi podía presentir la cara de pena que tenia, si estuviera furiosa el podría continuar empacando , pero esa sensación de que estaba con cara de pena sin hacer ruido, como un cachorrito castigado en un rincón...

Existían veces en que ella debía ser firme y otras se comprensiva...Rogue lo conocía lo suficiente, sabia que en estos momentos ella solo debía esperar..

-por favor belle, di algo.

Molesto consigo mismo, arrojo un camisa que estaba apunto de empacar, al suelo...Viéndola directo a los ojos.

-¡¿que mierda quieres?!

-vah, al fin comenzaste a hablar...¿por que quieres abortar?

La pregunta lo dejo helado.

-Gambit no quiere eso.

-¿enserio?...no te cuidas, has estado trabajando o mejor dicho robando de demás, no te tomas los medicamentos, no vas a los controles...¡y a ahora vas con hank ha hacerle las mismas preguntas que la primera vez!

Esas palabras sonaban a dolor...¿decepción?...¡¿donde están los centinelas cuando uno los necesita?!


	17. Capitulo 17: Mal entendido y una Propue

Capitulo 17: Mal entendido y una Propuesta.

Esas palabras sonaban a dolor...¿decepción?...¡¿donde están los centinelas cuando uno los necesita?!

-...todo indica que estas haciendo meritos , para mat...

Rogue se contuvo, la sola idea era horrible. Se tapo la cara un momento.

-Lo que sea que pienses belle, no es cierto.

-Mentira...Tormenta me dijo que te vio fumando ayer.

-vous ne comprenez pas.(no entiendes.)

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama.

-oui lo admito fume pero no por los motivos que crees...estaba tenso.

-Pude haberte dado un masaje, pudimos hablarlo...encontrar una solución.

-era justo lo que no quería.

Rogue puso una cara de ¿de que me perdí?, durante años el uso términos del tipo "tu problema es mi problema", para que ahora le salga con esto.

-Solo quería alejarme de esto.

-¡¿estas insinuando que quieres terminar conmigo?!

-¡No!...nada de eso...Remy jamás te dejaría.

-Oriéntame , por que no capto nada.

El cajun dio un respiración de desagrado, no quería tener esta conversación.

-yo solo quería sentirme útil...

Pero no le quedaba de otra, o hablaba o terminaría pronto con una camisa de fuerza.

-...huhg, desde que esto comenzó no puedo salir sin que nadie se espante, no puedo conducir mi moto, no, no ,no ,no...miles de cosas que no puedo hacer...ou plutôt (o mejor dicho) que no me dejan hacer.

La sureña lo miro compasiva, quiso abrazarlo pero el ladrón la alejo.

-No quiero lastima ni piedad...no sobreviví al futuro de Apocalipsis , vencí al Nuevo hijo y me gane el derecho a ser el rey de los ladrones, por ser débil.

-tienes razón.

La oji verde le dio un derechazo, lo suficiente para lanzarlo al suelo sin dejarlo inconsciente.

Le grito todo lo que tubo que tragarse durante la primera concepción y la de ahora, lo que se guardo para si misma.

El quiso abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo.

-tampoco quiero piedad ni lastima.

Salio hecha una furia, de la habitación.

-mierde, ahora si que la cage.

Se queso pensando, todo lo que a hecho hasta el momento es tratarla como basura, en realidad con todos que solo querían ayudarlo.

El hecho de que tenia que mantener su corona ,no era motivo para ser imbecil

-la cage y con ganas.

Pensó en tomar sus cosas y salir por la ventana , pero de seguro Bestia seguía aun afuera...Al médical (medico) del grupo, le debía un "lo siento", por lo menos.

Como un perro que le acaban de pegar con el periódico, fue hasta la puerta , apenas salio...

-feh, ¿ya te diste cuenta que eres un imbecil?

¡SU AMOUR ESTABA AFUERA!, con una sonrisa victoriosa, junto al original x men.

-te lo dije Hank, solo necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta.

El ser azulado soltó una risita, mientras el rey de los ladrones los miro a ambos molesto, para pasar rápido a una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿y como sabes eso?...podría haber salido por otra cosa.

La sonrisa victoriosa de su novia, se agrando.

-nop...si así fuera, te hubieras ido por la ventana en vez de salir a disculparte con bestia, te conozco demasiado bien.

El sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

-lo admito soy un imbecil y me disculpo...gambit sabe reconocer cuando a sido vencido.

El se enderezó desafiante.

-Eso no significa que tu hallas ganado, chèrie.

El sonrió egocéntricamente, mientras la madre de sus hijos lo miro confundida.

- Si quieres que vuelva a pasar por esto, tengo condiciones.

La castaño/blanco levanto una ceja con las manos en las caderas.

-Si crees que vas a poner reglas, estas muy equivocado.

El de uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su gabardina, saco un papel. El cual le entrego a la sureña.

* * *

El papel decía lo siguiente:

1-nada de fotos, ni videos.

2-borrar fotos del primero , no ponerlos en redes sociales (si no se a hecho)

3-nada de tocar sin permiso.

4-nada de cursos prenatales, baby shawer , reuniones de iglesia, etc...

5-comprar un anestésico **ultra fuerte** para el parto, si gambit dice que lo noqueen lo noquean. Si dice que no lo toquen, no lo tocan.

* * *

Rogue al terminar de leer el papel, hizo una mueca de desaprobación, ella le paso dicho papel al medico que lo estudio minuciosamente

-¿y bien ma chèrie?

La oji verde se rasco los cabellos pensativa.

-sorry la 2 no puedo cumplirla, ya en esta en mi facebook, twitter y en cada que sitio al que me he suscrito, las demás están OK, puedo cumplirlas . Pero la 5 es tonta.

-ejem, exagerada es lo que Anna Marie quiso decir.

El cajun levanto una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿sabes lo que se siente?...¿non? pues gambit lo sabe, es como si una mano gigante te apretara desde adentro, si a eso le agregas a un petit que sabe que no puede salir, es horrible.

Intuyendo que sin importar lo que dijera, ella no comprendería lo que le decía..

-mon ami, ¿puedes hacer que lo sienta?.

-¿contracciones?, eso se puede hacer...¿por que?

LeBeau sonrió con malicia, Ana Marie trago Saliva, nada bueno vendría de aquello.

* * *

Rogue no comprendía exactamente ¿como?, pero accedió a ponerse unos electrodos en el vientre que simulan las contracciones. Tampoco Bestia comprendía como lo convencieron de ponérselos.

Apenas la maquina se encendió , sintió como si...¡no sabia como describirlo!, la han dañado de mil y una formas, nunca de este modo.

-Eso es solo el principio...ahora es doux (suave) , pronto vendrá lo fuerte e ira empeorando.

Tan solo 10 min después termino gritándole a bestia que apagara la maquina.

-¿lo entiendes?

El castaño se sentó a su lado, mientras el medico retiraba los electrodos.

-Si a eso le agregas mis poderes ,me convierte en una bomba de tiempo.

Respirando entre cortado , recuperándose de la experiencia vivida, le respondió.

-huf...feh...¿no te los pueden apagar?

El cajun movió la cabeza negativamente.

-non, bestia me explico, que son mis poderes los que los mantienen estables sin ellos... Au revoir bébé (adiós bebe)

-por eso querías que te dejaran en coma. Para no perder el control de tus poderes.

-como ya te había dicho antes mi amigo, si sigues mis cuidados no será necesario.

Ambos miraron al medico con cara de ¿como?, el se limpio los lentes un momento.

-Podrías comenzar practicando yoga.

Ahora la pareja paso a una cara de ¿ es una broma?

-Te ayudara a aliviar la tensión y el peso de la gestación, que es lo que provoca tus fugas de energía. Debes tomarte las cosas con calma.

Hank salio un minuto, para buscar un folleto de los "beneficios del yoga durante el embarazo", dejando solos a la pareja.

-Eso nos lleva a otros puntos que no anote, en mi demande (petición);6 no hablar de embarazo o temas relacionados, estoy cansado de hablar solo de eso.

La madre de sus hijos, movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- y 7...

El coloco su mano en su bolsillo sintiendo el anillo, se estaba preparando para pararse de su silla, arrodillarse y...

-¡espera!

Como siempre hay un pero.

- Ce qui ?(¿que?)

-tengo algo que decir.

El se asusto, ¿que seria?, ¿otro bebe?, ¿lo dejaba?, ¿quería redecorar por 6 veces la habitación de Claire?, ¿Mystique se volvió a divorciar y ahora tendría que ir a cenar para conocer al "nuevo padrastro" de Rogue.?.

Quiso protestar pero la cara suplicante de su amor se lo impidió, subiendo los hombros con cara despreocupada, le dijo.

-lo lo quieras, siempre soy todo adiós para ti amour.

Anna Marie parecía nerviosa y lo estaba, hace tiempo que venia pensando en esto...

-este...yo...tu...argggg, ¡al demonio!¿te casas conmigo?

Debió haberlo dicho demasiado rápido, por que su novio confundido solo pudo decir.

-¿que?

Respiro profundo, tomando las manos de su novio.

-¿te...casas...conmigo?

Por respuesta vio la cara de nausea que se produjo en su pareja, noto que trato de tragarse el vomito, pero no lo logro. Salio corriendo al baño.

-debí esperar un poco.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, su almuerzo regresaba a molestarlo ,¡justo en el momento más importante de su vida!.

Haciendo gárgaras con una mini botella de enjuague bucal (que se acostumbro a llevar siempre), salio del baño de hombres...

La ex terrorista estaba en la biblioteca, buscando en una computadora sobre embarazo múltiple, prometió ya no hablar del tema, sin embargo no prometió leer sobre el tema o buscarlo en Internet.

Sintió que alguien le susurro.

-con una condición.

No necesitaba voltearse para ver ¿quien era?, reconocería esa voz hasta en la luna.

-si alguien pregunta...(le beso la mejilla)...diles que yo te lo pedí, que me arrodille.

Se dio vuelta colocando sus brazos sobre su cuello, el acaricio su rostro con suavidad sonriendo dulcemente.

-ok...(le guiño y ojo)... mentiré por ti.

Se estaban a punto de besar cuando le vino otra nausea, Gambit salio corriendo más rápido que el correcaminos.

Rogue hizo una nota mental:" cambiar de perfume lo más pronto posible"


End file.
